Harry Potter, the unleashed Lord
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: Start in GoF. Hearing the Pophecy and getting training from Sirius during the summer; Harry comes back to school only to be forced in a deadly tounament by a meddling old man and an incompetent Ministry, destroying his chains Harry shows the Magical World what he can do. Wtach out Dumbledore and Voldenort : Harry will no longer play nice !
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, it's Justicar of Darkness with a new fanfiction. This Harry Potter fanfiction borrows some ideas from THE Dark Dragen. He gave me permission to use them so you can take back your comments of 'plagiarism'. His uncensored fanfiction can be found on under the name dragen. I think he did a great job and that's why his fics inspired me.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

* * *

><p>'About time.' Ron muttered. Seizing his knife and fork, he watched the empty service trays arranged on the table.<p>

Harry Potter, a boy from fourth-grade, watched the last eleven arrived waiting to be sorted. Turning his head to look at Ron, he gave him a smile and said: 'This is not the end of the world if a storm delays the First Years on the lake.' Of course, he, like many others from second to seventh year was hungry, but until the first years arrived safely here, it does not hurt to wait a little longer.

Ron looked at him and replied: 'I'm bloody hungry, man.'

'Ronald language !' Hermione chided. Ron gave her a sardonic smile.

Harry noticed the Headmaster stand and the hall went silent.

Lifting his cup, Dumbledore said. 'To the students, new and old. Good appetite.' With that, he took a sip and sat back. Harry and most of the room murmured: 'To the students.'

With great enthusiasm, Ron threw himself on the first dish that appeared on the table.

'Watch your hands, guys.' Harry warned those who sat near them. A few people laughed and looked at Ron with amusement.

'Aaah, ch'est better! "Ron said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

After several minutes without talking, Nearly Headless Nick who was floating nearby commented. "You're lucky there's a feast tonight, you know. There were problems in the kitchens earlier.'

'Why ? What happened ?' Asked Harry before taking a bite of steak.

Shaking his head dangerously, Nearly Headless Nick replied: 'Peeves, of course.' Pulling his ruff higher up, he continued. 'The usual argument: he wanted to attend and it was out of question. You know how he is, incapable of being civilized; he can not see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a council of ghosts, the Fat Friar was all for giving him another chance, but very wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron was adamant and forbade him from coming.'

The Bloody Baron was a silent specter that favored the house of Slytherin, whose appearance gave chills. Covered in silver bloodstains, he was the only entity in the castle which was actually able to reign Peeves.

'Yes, we saw Peeves in the lobby, he seemed pretty upset about something,' Said Ron darkly. 'So what did he do in the kitchen?'

'Oh as usual ' Shrugged Nearly Headless Nick. 'He caused chaos by throwing pots and pans everywhere, the place was bathed in the soup and terrified House Elves...'

Clang.

Hermione had spilled her pumpkin juice. It spread on the table staining it but Hermione paid it no attention.

'There are House Elves here? "She said, looking horror stricken at Nearly Headless Nick.' Here at Hogwarts ?'

'Certainly,' Said Nearly Headless Nick surprised by her reaction. 'The largest number in a home in Britain, I think. More than a hundred Elves.'

'I've never seen one at school !' Said Hermione, looking left and right, trying to see one.

'Well, they almost never leave the kitchen by day', said Nearly Headless Nick. 'They only come out at night to do some cleaning, taking care of the lights and so on. I mean, you're not supposed to see them, is it not? It is the mark of a good House Elf not to be seen, you know ?'

Hermione looked at him. 'But they get paid ?' She said with a look that would make Snape green in envy. 'They get holidays, isn't it ? And - and sick leave, and all ?

Nearly Headless Nick chuckled so much that his head almost fell, swinging by the ghostly skin and muscle which connected it to his neck. 'Sick leave ?' Said, pushing his head back on his shoulders and straightening it with his collar. 'The House Elves do not want sick leave or something like that !'

Hermione looked at her barely touched plate and putting his knife and fork, she pushed her plate away from her. 'Slave labor.' Hermione said, breathing through her nose with difficulty. 'That's what made this dinner !' She said, refusing to take another bite.

Harry knew where her indignation came from, the story he told her about Dobby and what had happened to the House Elf Winky. He could also guess what she was thinking at the moment, a way to release all the House Elves of Hogwarts. 'Hermione eat something, you will not help anyone by starving yourself, not you and much less the Elves.' Said Harry.

From her initial thoughts on the matter, Hermione realized that Harry was right. So she began to eat. 'Well, now if I know you well as I think I do, you intend to do something stupid, like try to free the elves here at Hogwarts, do not do it. 'Declared Harry.

Surprise by his insight as to what she thought, she could not believe that Harry was telling her not to try to free these creatures. 'But Harry...'

Hermione, think.' Harry interrupted. 'You are basing your opinion of slavery on what you know about Dobby and Winky. Dobby, who belonged to Malfoy, and Winky, you saw five minutes. Do Muggles not have maids and butlers ? For what you know Elves could be treated as maids and butlers. And even if it is slavery there might be a reason for this, maybe they like it. '

Hermione was surprised by Harry's argument. In a fit of anger, she refuted. 'Regardless, hired help is just that, hired, which means they are paid. And when it comes to love being treated like a slave, it is because they know nothing else. '

'Okay, you got me on maids and butlers.' Harry Admitted. 'But what do you know about the House Elves ? For now, you're acting like Ron.' Harry laughed when Hermione and Ron gave him the evil eye, he turned to Ron and continued with a sigh. 'Come on Ron, we all know that you often act without thinking, like hate Slytherins for no other reason that they are Slytherins. There could be some good guys in the house and the only reason they do not come out is because they are worried about what people like Malfoy could do. And with people like Malfoy, I do not blame them, which would explain why they act in this way, remaining between them to ensure their safety. That is why I do not go see them, just in case Malfoy, or those like him, might decide to hurt them because they are my friends, or just for being civil with me. '

'WHAT ...?' Barked Ron.

'If you do not like that idea Ron then grow up.' Harry added when he saw the anger of Ron. 'Unlike you and many others, I do not see Slytherin as the bad guys and everyone else as nice. Do I have to remember you of what happened last year ?' Ron shook his head as he remembered the traitor from Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew. Sadly, Ron returned to his plate. The other students around Harry, Hermione and Ron who listened to the debate on the House Elves wondered what had happened last year to prevent Ron to argue about Slytherins.

'Where was I ?' Harry said as he turned and faced Hermione, stopping to think. He continued: 'Oh, yes, what do you really know about the House Elves ? What if they do not want to be paid ? Or might it be that they are paid in a way other than Gallions ? What if having food and a safe place they can call home is adequate compensation for them ? What if a house elf needs to be "enslaved" as you say ?'

'What do you mean Harry ?' Asked Hermione, confused. 'Why would a House Elf need to be enslaved ?' Many students who listened wondered this too and looked at Harry, waiting for his response.

'I was thinking of Dobby and why he stayed with the Malfoys so long if they treated him so badly.' Said Harry. 'Then I read in a book that I was able to find this summer, which explains all about the House Elves and their behavior. House Elves need the magic of their master to survive. They are like little useful versions of the Dementors, but instead of "feeding" on emotions, they "feed" on magic. Without a steady stream of magic they can die.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'There is a very special process reminiscent of slavery, but it creates a bond between the Elf and his master. So simply freeing the House Elves is actually a bad idea. Furthermore, as far as I know, the bond can only be broken by the master, so I'm not too sure that you would be able to free them, but I'm all for creating a system to protect. 'said Harry.

Hermione and everyone who listened thought about what he had said. None of them had thought about the House Elves and the reason behind why they bound themselves to witches and wizards before, most Muggle-borns like Hermione had thought it was a form of slavery. But if Harry was right, the House Elves needed wizards and witches to live, which made Hermione decide she would be studying the subject before anything else, because she did not want to kill them.

'Oh and one last thing Hermione.' Said Harry with a sly smile that worried Hermione. With a quick glance, he leaned toward her, but did not lower his voice. 'In terms of House Elves loving to be treated like slaves, I read some books during the summer on people, Magical and Muggle, who also like to be treated like slaves to serve their master in all the possible ways.' Many students blushed at this, knowing what Harry meant.

There was a moment of silence around Harry, he could hear the rain and the murmur of the others conversations in the Great Hall. Then there was another clap of thunder that shook the windows, stormy ceiling illuminating the gold plates while the remains of the first service instantly disappeared and were replaced by desserts.

'Treacle tart, Hermione ?' Offered Ron, not noticing the blushing faces of the people around him. From resentment, and partly because of his obsession with food, he had not listened to Harry after he said he would be willing to be friends with Slytherins.

A red-faced Hermione gave him a look that reminded him of the one that Professor McGonagall gave and made him wonder why most of the people around him had red faces.

When the puddings were demolished, with Hermione ending her part of treacle tart, the latest crumbs disappeared of the dishes. Albus Dumbledore stood, the chatter filling the room almost immediately stopped so that only the howling wind and the rain could be heard.

'So !' Said Dumbledore, smiling at them. 'Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention, as I give you some notices.'

'Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of prohibited items inside the castle has been extended this year to the new range of Zonko products. The full list includes some 437 items, I think, and can be found in the office of Mr. Filch, if someone wants to look at it. As always, I want to remind you that the forest is off limits to all students and is the same for the village of Hogsmeade for those below their third year.'

After a short break to observe the assembled students, Dumbledore said, 'This is my sad duty to inform you that the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.'

'What ?' Harry shouted in shock. All students around him were amazed, screaming in surprise at the Director. He looked to Fred and George, They were mouthing silently to Dumbledore, apparently too shocked to speak.

Dumbledore continued : 'This is due to an event that will start in October and will last throughout the school year, take a lot of time and energy to teachers, but I'm sure you all enjoy. I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament.'

All students were plunged in complete amazement and were immediately silent.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'As I said,' he said, smiling at the sea of students before him. 'We will have the honor of hosting a very exciting event in the coming months, an event that has not occurred for over a century. This is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will take place at Hogwarts this year.'

'You're kidding! "Yelled Fred Weasley.

Almost everyone laughed, and Dumbledore laughed approvingly. 'I'm not joking, Mr. Weasley, now that you mention it, I have heard excellent during the summer on a troll, a witch and a leprechaun who all go into a bar ...' Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, warning him to return to his announcement. 'Err - but perhaps this is not the time for that ... ' said Dumbledore. 'Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament ... well, some of you may not know what it entails, so I hope that those who know will have to forgive me give for giving a brief explanation.'

'The Triwizard Tournament was created about seven hundred years ago, a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of magic: Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang. A champion is selected to represent each school, and the three champions are involved in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the tournament once every five years and it was agreed that it was a great way to build bonds between young wizards and witches of different nationalities, until the number of dead became so high that the tournament was interrupted.'

'The number of dead ?' Whispered Hermione alarmed. Her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Great Hall, many of them whispering excitedly, and Harry himself was much more interested to hear about the tournament than worrying about deaths that had occurred hundreds years ago.

'There has been several attempts over the centuries to restore the tournament,' Dumbledore continued, 'none of which were successful. However, our departments of International Cooperation and Magical Games have decided that it is time for another attempt. We worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time no champion will face a life-threatening situation. '

'The delegations of Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang arrive with their candidates in October and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students will be the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, for the glory of their school, and premium thousand Galleons. '

'I'll go for it !' Whispered Fred Weasley at the end of the table and his face lit up with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and such wealth. He was not the only person who seemed to view himself as the champion of Hogwarts. At each table Harry could see people looking at Dumbledore with an ecstatic air or whispering eagerly with their neighbors. They were planning to enter this tournament, so he imagined finally he could have a normal year without a life-threatening situation. He could not play Quidditch this year, but he plans to keep himself busy. Dumbledore began to speak again making the students in the Great Hall go silent again.

'I know many of you are eager to bring the Cup Tournament at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore commented. 'But the Directors of the participating schools and the Ministry of Magic have agreed to impose an age limit for the contenders this year. Only students who are age, that is to say, seventeen years and older will be allowed to enter their names. This ... ' Here Dumbledore had to rais his voice slightly because of the noise from several people that produced indignation noise and the Weasley twins seemed suddenly furious '... is something that we think is necessary, given that the tasks of tournament will always be difficult and dangerous. Despite all the precautions we take, it is highly unlikely that students below their sixth year to will able to deal with it. I will personally ensure that no minor student bypasses our impartial judge in the selection of the Hogwarts champion.' His light blue eyes twinkled as they watched the mutinous faces of Fred and George. 'I beg you not to waste your time to enter your name if you are under the age of seventeen.'

'The delegations of Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang will arrive in late October and will remain with us for most of the year. I know that you will all show your courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us and will support fully the Hogwarts champion. And now it's late and I know how important it is for you to be alert and well rested when you start your lessons tomorrow morning. So I wish you all a good night and will you see all early in the morning for breakfast. '

Dumbledore sat back. There was a great noise when all the students stood up and headed for the doors. 'They can not do that' Declared George Weasley, who had yet to join the crowd moving toward the door, but stood and stared at Dumbledore with an air of defiance. 'We are seventeen in April, why can we not try ?'

'They will not prevent me from entering !' Said Fred stubbornly. 'The champions will have to do all sorts of things that you would never be allowed to do normally, and think about the prize money !'

'Yeah.' Ron said with a distant look. 'Yes, a thousand Galleons ...'

'Come on,' said Hermione. 'we will be the only ones left here if you do not move.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George went in the lobby, Fred and George debating the ways Dumbledore might prevent those who were under the age of seventeen to enter the tournament.

'Who is this impartial judge who will decide who are the champions ?' Asked Harry.

'I do not know, Fred replied. 'But he is the one we have to deceive. I think a few drops of Aging Potion could do it, George ...'

"Dumbledore knows you did not age.' Reminded Ron.

'Yes, but he is no the one who decides who is the champion, is not he ?' Declared Fred shrewdly. 'It seems to me that once this judge knows who wants to enter, he will choose the best from each school no matter how old they are.'

'People have died !' Reminded Hermione in a worried voice as they passed through a door hidden behind a tapestry.

'Yeah' Replied Fred casually. 'but it was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a little risk ? Hey, Ron, if we know how to circumvent Dumbledore ? Want to get in ?'

'What do you think ?' Ron asked Harry. 'It would be cool to try, isn't it? But I guess they want someone older ... doesn't know if we know enough ... '

'Certainly not me.' Interjected the dark voice of Neville behind Fred and George. 'I expect that my grandmother wants me to try. She is always saying that I should uphold the honor of the family. '

'Password ?' Asked the Fat Lady as they approached.

But before they could answer, they heard: 'Mr. Potter !' Turning around, they saw Professor McGonagall approaching. 'How can I help you, ma'am ?' Asked Harry.

'Tomorrow morning, please come to my office before going to breakfast.' Replied the professor.

'Why, have I done something wrong ?' Asked Harry.

'I'll explain everything tomorrow, and no, you did nothing wrong.' Assured the teacher.

"Well ma'am, good night." Harry replied, turning, he saw the portrait of the Fat Lady already open and rushed after his friends

A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of plush chairs and tables. Biding them good night, Hermione disappeared behind the door of the girls' dormitory.

Harry, Ron and Neville climbed the spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was located at the top of the tower. Five-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with a trunk at his foot.

Harry, Ron and Neville went in their bed. It was extremely comfortable to be there lying in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

'I could try, you know' Declared Ron in a sleepy tone. 'If Fred and George know how to enter the tournament.'

'Don't know.' Replied Harry. 'If the Twins manage to find a way to enter the tournament, you should try if you feel up to it. I will not enter; I will let the others face mortal danger, for once.'

'What ?' Said Ron in a shocked voice. 'What about the glory and Gallions ?'

'I'm already famous, and I have enough Gallions to last me until I finish Hogwarts, why would I want more ?' Asked Harry. 'Although I will miss Quidditch, I can finally have a year without someone or something trying to kill me. I can finally have a normal year. Maybe this year I can have a girl without worrying about anything else.'

'Guess you're right.' Declared Ron thoughtfully. During the last three years, Harry had faced Death more than once. He could not blame his friend for wanting a normal year, he knew he would do if he went through what Harry had gone through.

'Good night, guys.' Said Ron with a yawn, and within moments he was asleep.

After several minutes, and when the snoring dorm occupants were obvious, Harry got out of bed After confirming they were fast asleep, he opened the window and jumped outside.

**Thanks for reading and please review. This is my first HP fic so go easy on the comments. This chapter was taken from Animagus Mishap from dragen and adapted. He agreed to let me borrow ideas and though this chapter is very similar to his, I will do everything to diverge from his own but I find his fics very well written, so if you shop there will probably traces of his work thereafter.**

**Now I have two questions for you;**

**1) Harry will have three Animagus forms, , two are predator; one Muggle and one Magical and the last is the ultimate magical predator. **

**Do you think Harry should have more than three Animagus forms and if so which ones and why ?**

**2) Should Blaise Zabini be a boy or a girl ?**


	2. Flash-back Part 1

**I would like to thank you all for putting my fic in your Favorites or Follows. And here is my answer to your reviews**

**Jgooullieyette: Yes, I too think three forms are enough. For Blaise, I hesitate…for now. I hope I ca maintain an as good story all along.**

**harryfan160889: For Blaise I still hesitate. For the grammatical errors: I am French so English is not my first language and my corrector on my computer crashed.**

**Tristan Van Pelt: LOL !I actually had this idea at the start of my fic but then I thought: 'Nah, too overpowered. Voldy and his Death Eaters would not see him coming.' I had much fun imagining Harry as a Raptor but I won't pick it. Sorry.**

**VizeerLord : Your idea about Blaise merit. I'm still cconsidering it, but thanks for the idea.**

**CaptainTitus : Nope, I'm no American. Just a little Frenchy using what expression he likes best.**

**Taz: Your idea about Harry being an Animorph has merit, but I choose his three forms for a reason that will be explained. For Blaise as I said, I still hesitate.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

After confirming they were fast asleep, he opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

><p>Harry was falling.<p>

He just jumped from a window of his dormitory. When he fell, he took the time to enjoy the wind whistling in his ears and ruffling his hair. Then when he was ten meters from the ground; he opened his wings and taking advantage of his momentum, flew towards the Forbidden Forest. During his fall he had transformed into a black Hawk.

During his flight toward the Forbidden Forest, he wondered why Professor McGonagall wanted to see him the next morning. As Transfiguration teacher, she was good but as Deputy Director, she did not receive approval. In First Year during the fiasco with the Philosopher's Stone, he went to tell her of his suspicions about Severus Snape and she had simply dismissed him. There was also the detention which led them in the Forest, why would she send First Years in the Forest while someone or something was killing unicorns ? Although it proved to be that Voldemort, who possessed Quirrell, was the culprit; the fact that she did not pay attention to his left him with a sour taste. During his Second Year, he went complaining about Professor Lockhart to his Head of House. He thought that Lockhart was very touchy feely with the girls from his year and spent too much time with them at the end of his classes. His fears worsened when he discovered that Lockhart was very skilled with the Memory Charm.

All this made him even more suspicious when McGonagall asked for his presence in her office the next morning.

When he flew over the Forbidden Forest, Harry felt a slight pull on his magic. The pull came from a remote part of the forest, a place where he knew he would meet Aragog's children; not knowing how they would react to his presence in their territory, he preferred to keep on flying around the castle. Seeing a white spot in the cloudy sky, Harry recognized his owl Hedwig. Knowing she would recognize him for having seen in this form, he took a flight path that took him closer. Seeing him hovering near her, Hedwig gave a soft hooting to indicate that she recognized him.

The next hour was filled with gliding flights and aerial hunting games. Then, feeling the urge to go to bed Harry returned to the window from where he had jumped. Landing in the dormitory, he checked his comrades were still asleep before transforming back and going to bed. While he slept, Harry began to remember what had happened to him this summer.

_**Flashback**_

Harry was sitting in the back of the car and smiled at the sight of a scowling Vernon. Harry knew the cause of it: the fact that he had a Godfather accused of mass murder. Upon his arrival to No. 4 Privet Drive, Vernon announced: 'Boy, take your things and go to your room. This summer you are free to do whatever you want as long as you do not act like a hooligan and do not approach my family !'

Surprised that his Uncle did not begin to bemoan about him and his Godfather accused of murder, Harry got his things in his room where he had an unexpected encounter.

'Sirius !'

'Hi Harry, how are you ? Dursley treating you well ?' Asked Black.

"I'm fine and Vernon left me ... Wait a minute, you did something to him ?' Asked Harry suspiciously.

'Who, me? OK, maybe a little ... I had a nice 'chat' with Petunia and Vernon, they'll leave us alone and not meddle in our affairs.' Replied his Godfather.

"Thank you Sirius, but what are you talking of by saying 'our affairs' ?' Asked a confused Potter.

'This summer, I'll train you and reveal you some things.' Began Padfoot. 'But first I have to tell you who you are and then I'll ask you a question. First of all, you are the Boy Who Lived.' Seeing Harry scowl in disgust, he added. 'I know you hate this title, with reason, it reminds you of the death of your parents. But for wizards that makes you a celebrity and it gives you the power to influence people. Then you are the Heir of three Houses: Peverell, Potter and Black as far as I know. Peverell and Potter, are from James and Black from me. These positions give you some political power...'

'Heir of what ?' Cut him Harry.

'Damn Dumbledore !' Swore Sirius. 'He was supposed to teach you the ways and customs of our society and teach you how to take your place as Lord Potter. In light of your reaction, I guess that is not the case ?'

'I do not know what you mean, so I would say no.' Replied the teenager.

'The Potters are a Most Noble and Most Ancient House with the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell as ancestors. When I die or when you are of age, you will become Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. When you become a Lord, you also become a member of the Wizengamot; it means that you can attend the trials and pass legislation. Because of this power, many people will try to get into your good graces and some will fear you. In addition, you, Harry Potter are a unique individual. When you were one year old you defeated Voldemort, 'Then seeing that Harry was about to interrupt, Sirius added: 'we both know that this is the work of Lily, but the Wizarding World thinks it's you who defeated him and thus sees you as a hero. During your first year, you faced Voldemort and saved the Philosopher's Stone. In Second Year, you fought and killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. And I do not need to remember the events of your Third Year. Oh, I can also add 'fought a troll and rescued damsels in distress'. All this makes you different from any other wizard.'

'And here is my question.' Said Padfoot. 'Who do you wish to be ? According to the rumors I've heard you're an exceptional student in Defense and you get acceptable notes in Transfiguration and Charm. But according to the same rumors you are barely average in your other classes. I can not blame you for Potions, Snape behaves with you as a child with an old grudge, but I have the impression that you're holding back. As your Godfather, I want what is best for you; so I ask you today, 'who do you want to be ?'

Thinking about everything Sirius just told him, Harry realized that Dumbledore had kept many things from him and that hiding himself would not get rid of Voldemort. The Dark Lord seemed for some reason want him dead. He decided to get back on track.

With his reasoning complete, he decided to be more assertive and confident and hoped Sirius could help. If he did, he would use all of it to do as he wishes. If it was something serious (not Sirius because childish things would bring him nothing), then he would master it as quickly as possible and maybe even teach it to his friends to repay them for everything they had done for him. In short, he was going to stop letting himself go adrift on the river of life. He would begin to experience with what he wanted. For starters, he would do better in his classes and not let himself go, he wanted to make his parents proud and improving at school would make his Mother proud. While studying at school would allow him to prepare for the future, and although he did not like thinking about the future, as it often meant returning to the Dursleys, he knew he really needed to think about this, especially if people were going to start coming to him for answers or help. He must also think of Voldemort as every time they met, he ended up killing him in one form or another, so far school training and his luck had kept him alive, but it would last not forever.

Reflecting on the subjects he was studying at Hogwarts, he did not understand why he was not studying Arithmancy, he liked mathematics, mainly because he could do it in his mind without fear of his aunt, uncle or cousin. So next year, he would study the subject, even though he was a year late, he was sure Hermione would help him catch up and it would allow him to get out of Divination. Maybe he had a talent for it ? Otherwise, he could always drop it knowing that he had tried. He was also going to test the Study of Ancient Runes. Hermione had told him that the runes were useful to know for wards and rituals.

'You're right, Sirius.' Began Harry seriously. 'I always held back. It goes back to a test where I scored better than Dudley, when I came back I showed my note to Petunia and she started yelling that it was my fault that her 'Ickle Dudleykins' got a bad score. I received as a reward a broken rib and three days without eating. Then I made sure not to have better grades than Dudley and it became a habit.'

Seeing Sirius red with anger, get up to punish the Dursleys, Harry stopped him and said, 'No, do not do it. You would not be better than them and I have long ceased to give importance to what they think of me.' Then added: 'Yes, I did not give the best of myself in class but I got lazy in the company of Ron. But this will not be the case anymore, I'm planning to take my life back on track and I will not let anyone manipulate me.'

'Since you mention Ron, there are certain things I thought but I'll tell you later.' Black retorted. 'And speaking of Dumbledore, you need to pay attention to him. I do not know if his actions are intentional or simply misguided. I know for sure is that he was the one who initiated the Fidelius Charm so he knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper and I had not sold the Potters. He did not try to give me a trial, so he is suspect to me.'

'Can we go somewhere else ?' Asked Potter.

'Yes, I set up a tent in a nearby wood. After my escape with Buck, I stopped in one of the Blacks property and I collected everything that would be useful to train you.' Sirius replied before leading Harry in the woods. 'This is my humble abode !' He said upon his arrival at their destination.

Stopping and squinting, Harry saw a tent slowly appear next to which was Buck. 'Hello, Buck.' Greeted Harry while giving a slight bow from his bust and starring in the creature's eyes. Almost immediately, Buck gave his own bow to Potter and allowed him to pet his neck. After that Sirius took his Godson to his tent. 'Sirius, are you sure the two of us are going to fit in this tent ?' To which Padfoot answered entering the tent: 'Of course we will fit in, and you forget of what is capable Magic !'

Hesitantly, Harry entered the tent. Once inside, he discovered with amazement that the inside of the tent was HUGE. The entrance was overlooking a lounge with two sofas, comfy seats and a coffee table on which were drinks and books. He explored the rest of the tent and found in addition to the living room, a kitchen, a dining room a bathroom, a weight room and several bedrooms. Only two doors refused to open, when asked the question of what these doors were hiding, Sirius answered: 'Behind the first door is the Armory and the second is the Library. The Armoury contains all kinds of weapons, armor and equipment. The Library has all the books I could get after my escape. One of them should be of interest to you, this is a book written by a Black who could speak Parseltongue, and it is written in Parseltongue so I can not read it unlike you. In this tent, you can use magic without being detected by the Ministry. But before you start your training, this is what you start with.' He said while throwing Harry a potion and a book.

'What are these ?' Asked Potter.

'The green potion repair the damage inflicted by the Dursleys and uses nutrients from what you eat to strengthen your body, the book is a manual on Occlumency. I'll tell you later will be very important, so you need to know how to protect your spirit hostile Legilimens. 'Sirius replied. 'I'll tell you why Voldemort wants you dead, and secrets about your family and mine. Your training begins with this book and this potion but from tomorrow on, every morning you will go running in the forest and on your return you will use the weight room that I have prepared especially for you. For magic, you first will study the theory and then you will use what you know. I also have weapons of my family and Muggle weapons we will both study.'

Settling into a sofa, Harry drank the potion and began reading _Occlumency: How to order his mind for Dummies._

_**-HPtuL-**_

Two weeks later, Harry stood in a clearing near Stonehenge and watched Sirius finish the circle of a ritual in which the teenager was going to learn what his Animagus form was. When he asked why they were here, his Godfather replied: 'Stonehenge is a highly magical site and is on a magical ley line. We're not going to Stonehenge, because there is an order from the Ministry to give me the Kiss on sight. Because I value my soul, we will not go to a crowded place like Stonehenge where a wizard could see me and call the Aurors to catch me. Well, now if you have finished with your questions, the circle is finished. Place yourself in the center and let me work, then you will meet your Animagus form.'

Hesitantly, Harry entered the circle and when he reached the center, he heard Padfoot recite a Latin incantation before everything went black.

Six hours later, Harry woke up and saw Sirius waiting patiently by reading a book from Sun Tzu. Noticing that his godson out of his trance, he closed his book and commented: 'He knew what he was talking about what Sun Tzu, damn good book. So what is your Animagus form ? What did you meet ?'

Ecstatic, Harry replied: 'I have not met my forms, I incarnated. I have three Animagus forms, and I was in each of their world. The first dream happened in a place that looked like the Alps in France. When the dream started I was flying in the clouds, and when I came down below the cloud layer I saw the mountains and a lake. Wanting to know what I looked like, I went to use the water as a mirror. From what I've seen, I look like a Peregrine Falcon but completely black. I was thirsty so I took a few sips of water before returning in the air. During my flight, I was hungry and I felt the need to assert myself as a hunter and predator. So I started to look for a prey in the mountains; I spotted what looked like a marmot or a small rodent, I described circles around my prey before attacking in a swoop. To kill him, I broke his neck with a strike from my claw, as I began to eat my prey everything went black and I expected to wake up.

Instead, I started my second dream. In this world, it seemed to get dark and I was in a forest. The grass and foliage were a deep green, the sky was purple and the stars twinkled in it. From what I've seen I looked like a dog and I was completely black. Strangely, I seemed to have some sort of power over the shadows: when I put one foot in the shade of a tree, it came to life and wrapped itself around my leg as if I could enter it. After some experimentation, I realized that I could use the shadows as I wanted. I spent what seemed like hours to travel from shadow to shadow and shape them. Suddenly a white Wolf with gray stripes on the bottom of his legs appeared before me growling as if he challenged mee. Without waiting, I charged him but I only managed to scratch his shoulder before he dodged. Then he jumped on me but I dodged by disappearing into a shadow. The fight continued like this for a while, with each of us scratching the other but none of us took the advantage. Until I trapped him when he crossed a shadow: I used a shadow lance to hurt him then I wrapped shadow tentacles to immobilize him. When he could no longer move, I came out of the shadows where I hid myself and approached him. That's when I felt how weak he was: he had stayed away from me more than necessary during the fight and used shadow attacks from afar never coming closer than necessary. Holding him down with my own power over shadows, I approached him and as I stood over him, he let out a whine as if he was begging me to spare him. Ignoring his whine, I bit my neck to snap it. Then I felt that I just proved my position as Alpha of this forest. After that, being thirsty and wanting to wash the blood in my mouth, I headed to a creek where I slaked my thirst and rinsed my mouth. Then I looked in the water to see what I looked like, I saw a completely black Wolf and much larger than normal wolves. Then my vision went black and I expected to wake up here.

But this was not the case, I began my third and final vision. Also the most enigmatic. My vision began while I was flying in the clouds, but this time I did not incarnate the creature, I was just a passenger in its body. While flying in the clouds, I felt the joy of the creature when it launched itself into a ballet of aerial tricks. Soon after, when it came out of the cloud layer, I saw a new world. This world strongly resembled the surface of Mars but with volcanoes and lava flows. Then I saw the inhabitants of this strange world. Many of them looked like dinosaurs, there was also what looked like dragons, but what was the most amazing were the humans. They were taller and more imposing than any being that I've seen on Earth. The majority of them had white skin like ivory and black hair like ebony. They all had, except for children and the elderly, a weapon, like a club or a sword. As the creature was getting ready to land, I saw its shadow. It was HUGE, more than twenty meters long and large wings on the back. Once on the ground, the creature approached a lake. As she began to drink, I was trying to see its reflection, but everything went black and I woke up.'

Then seeing Sirius speechless, Harry asked: 'Padfoot, is something wrong ?'

What Black said, 'If something is wrong, I do not know. No matter what you do, you continue on getting more and more different. You were supposed to meet your Animagus form not embody it. Most people have one form Animagus, it's very rare to have several; to embody your Animagus would take several weeks of meditation. But now I'm pretty sure you will manage to transform completely in your Wolf or Falcon form by the end of the month. Speaking of your forms, your Falcon is just that: a Falcon. But your Wolf is much more than that, with the size and the power it has on the shadows, I can tell you that your form is a Shadow Wolf, this kind of wolf is something like the Royal Family of Wolves.'

'Wow !' Said the teenager in marvel. 'Not only am I the Heir of three families, but I'm also a royal Wolf. Interesting !'

'During August, I will give you lessons on how to behave as a Lord, and I will give you books on everything you need to know about your place in our world, the Wizengamot and the Ministry.' Interjected his Godfather. 'To Ron's letter inviting you to the Final of the Quidditch World Cup, I suggest you tell him you shall find there. You will have your own tent and the Potters are still entitled to a place and free tickets during major events like this. If you had known in advance you were going to go there you would have been able to book your own box but now you will find yourself in the box of the Ministry with everyone invited by Fudge as well as Irish and Bulgarian officials.'

'Why my own tent ?' Asked Harry.

'I can not go with you and I'll keep this tent because it is mine.' Replied his Godfather. 'And since I am the seolf-proclaimed cool uncle, I'll give you a tent to give you a little more independence, and if you feel in the mood to be in private if you bring back a girl, or even several !' He finished winking.

'Down Padfoot, what I do with a girl is none of your business.' Cut him Harry blushing.

'As you wish.' Acknowledged Sirius a casual way. 'But you will not have your tent before mid-August and it will be part of my birthday present. When you are done with your Animagus training, we will take a week of vacation in the south of France, I have booked everything. On August 1st, your birthday, I'll take you somewhere where you will spend your day having fun, and you'll need it. Because the following week, you will be trained b one of my friends from SAS, he is a Squib, in a special unit that confronts magic users. You already know how to use Muggle weapons, he will teach you armed and unarmed combat techniques, the use of explosives, commando techniques and will further train you in the use of weapons. This will be for a week, and for a week you will live in Hell. But after this week, it will be only light training.

'So let's start now, there is no time to lose!' Exclaimed an impatient Harry.

_**End Flash-back**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**I still have the question to know if Blaise stays as a boy or becomes a girl.**


	3. Flash-back Part 2

**Makotochi : I will keep it as three forms but I'm still undecided for Blaise.**

**Autumngold : Sirius will stay quite active and yes Harry will use his political power to help him.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'So start now, there is no time to lose !' Exclaimed an impatient Harry.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 2<strong>_

Harry managed to finish his Animagus training on July 26th, and began to explore the possibility of turning into a hybrid form between his Hawk or his Wolf and his human form. But before he could complete this training Sirius took him on a vacation in France, to the Cap d'Agde and its nudist beaches. At the beginning of their stay in good Godfather Sirius, took his Godson to a Veela colony, some of them took a liking to him and during their stay they made him discover the pleasures of sex without taking his virginity. On the 31, they went to Nice to have a good time then as midnight struck Sirius gave Harry his presents. A pass for all Las Vegas casinos, valid on August 1st and lenses that had several functions. First, they acted as his glasses and then they could zoom in, had night vision and as an addition from Sirius could see through objects like clothes, doors or walls.

During the day of August 1st, they had fun in Las Vegas and Black took Potter into a magical neighborhood where he bought him a tent and a new wand that was crafted specialy for him. The tent had the same pattern as that of Sirius and the wand was changed so that only Harry can use it.

As time passed, Sirius recalled the meeting they had on the next morning with his friend from SAS. When the hour of their appointment drew near, Sirius Apparated near Cardiff, taking Harry along with him. In a nearby house, they met the SAS that would train the teenager for a week. During the presentations, he insisted on being called Sergeant Major. Then came the week of training during which Harry lived Hell. Sergeant-Major pushed Harry's body to its limits by depriving him of sleep, itaking him on a run in the mountains at night and forcing him to swim in water at 5 degrees Celsius. After making him run an obstacle course each morning, Sergeant-Major spent the day teaching Harry different forms of armed and unarmed combat. On August 7, the day before the departure of Harry, with a explosives expert he taught the basics of using explosives to the teenager. on August 8th, before Harry left, Sergeant-Major gave him as a reward for having impressed him, a marksmanship rifle L96A1 adapted to fit his grasp.

Then Sirius and Harry left for the Highlands of Scotland to rest, though Harry developed the habit of running in the morning.

And on the 23rd, the Potter went to take a Portkey to go to the Final of the Quidditch World Cup, where he found the space reserved for Potters.

_**-HPtuL-**_

Harry read the book written in Parseltongue, _The Charms in Parseltongue_, sipping a soda. The interesting point was that the Spells launched in Parseltongue did not require any wand movement. And as a bonus, anyone but Voldemort could not understand what he was saying.

Suddenly, Ron burst into the tent more timidly followed by Hermione who announced herself.

'Hi, mate !'Ron started his face slightly red with indignation. 'Where were you ? Father said he could not find you home. When Dumbledore heard that, he started to look for you everywhere, saying 'Harry is the safest at the Dursleys home', you scared everyone !'

'Elsewhere.' Replied the Potter. 'I doubt that my choices outside of school concern Dumbledore. And I was safe, I was with a friend named Patrick Footman, nicknamed Padfoot.'

Only Hermione caught the reference to Sirius as her eyes widened with amazement when Ron began to stutter: "But Harry, he is Albus Dumbledore, he knows what is best !'

'Ron.' Cut Harry. 'We'll have to agree to disagree. And I would rather talk about Quidditch.' After greeting Hermione, he and Ron started talking about Quidditch, comparing the teams of Bulgaria and Ireland and exchanging prognosis on the outcome. Hermione, meanwhile, sat in the sofa facing Harry and watched in silence, as if she was studying him.

During his discussion with Ron, Harry scanned the minds of his friends with his Legilimency. Ron was busy being jealous of the perceived wealth from Harry and thought about what he would report to his Mother, as Molly and Albus had asked him to spy Harry, in fact since their freshman he was a spy. Hermione pleasantly surprised, although she was a spy in the First and Second Year, she was not one anymore. But she still had a great respect for authority figures.

At the end of their discussion, Ron, who became red with anger at the perceived arrogance of Harry left the tent, thinking of what he would say to his Mother and Dumbledore. After the departure of Ron, Harry continued reading while Hermione who had requested a drink, was sipping a Butterbeer. After asking permission to Harry, she explored the tent, but like him in that of Sirius, the Armory and the Library stayed close. When she had explored everything, she sat down in front of Harry.

'Harry.' She began. 'Where were you, and do not tell me the same thing as Ron, I know you were with Sirius And what have you done ?'

'OK.' Replied the teenager. 'I'll tell you where I went but not what I did. And do not protest, it is not up to discussion. During most of July, I stayed close to the home of the Dursleys then Sirius and I went to France, I spent my birthday in Las Vegas, then I went to Wales and to finish until yesterday I was in Scotland.'

'Can you tell me why two doors remained closed? "Hermione asked.

'These two doors hide the Armory and the Library. The Armoury contains hazardous objects so you can not go there. And the Library holds many books of Black and Potter Houses, and you do not have the right to read them.' Harry explained.

'Okay.' Hermione conceded with puffing cheeks. 'Stay with your toys, I'll see you in the lodge of the Minister during the game.' Before returning to the tent of the Weasleys.

When the time came to go to the game, Harry dressed in Muggle clothes covered in a black dress with emerald green ornaments made of Acromentula Silk. When he crossed the campsite to reach the woods where was the stage he saw many wizard and witches using their magic without fear of being seen by Muggles, he also heard many foreign languages, not just Bulgarian and Irish but also French, German, Dutch ...

When he arrived at the stadium entrance, he presented to the witch of the ticket counter the ticket that Sirius had provided. 'The lodge of the Ministry, at the top of the stairs, Heir Potter !' She chuckled. Harry went upstairs to the lodge of the Ministry where a man stopped him. 'Ticket and last name, please.' Showing his ticket Harry declared. 'This is my ticket, I'm Heir-Peverell-Potter-Black.'

At this announcement everyone from Great Britain turned and saw Harry with stupor.

Draco, who was sitting between his father and his mother, became red with anger at the mention of Black Heir and raged: 'What do you mean, Heir Black? I am the Black Heir! When my Father ... '

With a haughty voice, worthy of a pureblood, Harry replied, 'Oh, you're here dear Drago. Please do, shut up, your voice hurts my ears. And unfortunately for you, I am the Black Heir since birth, you can check with Gringotts if you want. '

'When the Dar ...' Began Drago before being silenced by a look from Lucius.

'I hope that Heir Black does not take offence if we don't take his word at face value, and check your claim with Gringotts ?' Lucius replied silkily.

'Not at all dear Lucius, after all you never know who is lying and who is telling the truth in this world ?' Harry commented before bowing to kiss the hand of Narcissa. 'And here's the beauty of a Daughter of House Black.'

'Heir Black.' Greeted Narcissa with a curtsy.

After that Harry greeted Fudge, knowing that his titles were impressive to him and then went to greet the Weasleys which all but Ron stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on the empty field, welcomed him with open arms.

Then came Ludo Bagman and with the consent from Fudge, who was with little to no success trying to talk with the Bulgarian Minister, announced the arrival of the mascots. Harry marveled when Leprechauns rained a shower of gold on them before remembering that this gold was not real. When Veelas appeared on the pitch, Harry knew what was going to happen, he felt the Veela Charm attempting to influence him, but the spirits of the wolf and his unknown Animagus rejected the foreign influence. He watched in amusement as many men under the influence of the Veela Charm ridicule themselves.

The referee, Hassan Mostafa, who ridiculed himself under the influence of the Veela Charm, forced them to return to the sidelines and signaled to Ludo that he was ready to begin the match. Bagman then called each player, triggering an ovation when each Seeker arrived on the ground. Then Hassan Mostafa whistled the match. Soon the Irish Chasers showed their superiority while Bulgarians Beaters gave free reign to their ferocity. Krum showed why he was Seeker despite his age by the dust several times Aidan Lynch, the Irish Seeker. The match ended 160-170 in favor for the Irish team but with Victor Krum catching the Snitch during a Wronski Feint that sent Adrian Lynch to the ground. Players from both teams marched into the box of the Ministry and were congratulated by all present officials. Later, Harry, having sent the greetings of Lord Black to Narcissa, took part in a party with the Weasleys that supported Ireland, except for Ron who adulated Krum. When the party ended, Harry said goodbye to Hermione and the Weasleys, promising to meet them on the dock of King's Cross.

Then he returned to his tent, and as he started to fall asleep he heard panicked screams. Looking through the canvas of the tent Harry saw the Death Eaters. Without panic, he walked to the Armory where he began to equip. First, he put on jeans and a black T-shirt made of Acromantula Silk as they had a level of protection alike to that of Kevlar. As weapons he chose the Black Dagger that he strapped to the inside of his forearm; with this he took in a holster strapped to his thigh a Beretta 92 and completed it with the L96A1 which had been offered to him. Finally, he put on a belt attached to his thigh holster filled with explosive grenades, flash bang, smoke and charger clips for his weapons. To remain incognito he put on a balaclava engraved with Runes to prevent anyone from being able to see through, so that nobody other than him can remove it and to keep it at a comfortable temperature. For added protection, he put on a jacket made of Basilik skin with engraved Runes to keep it at a comfortable temperature. Then well equipped, he murmured: 'It's time to go Death Eater hunting.'

He left his wands inside the tent to avoid detection by the Department and remaining in the shadows headed toward the Death Eaters. As he went toward the Death Eaters, Harry activated the night vision of his lenses and readied his L96A1, on which he had added Runes to make it quieter and lighter. At 150 meters, he saw a group of about ten Death Eaters who walked between tents that they set aflame and levitated three Muggles above them: the campsite owner, his wife and their daughter. He walked a little more, and 100 meters from the group aimed at the Death Eaters. He took a deep breath and holding his breath squeezed the trigger three times, each time putting a bullet in the head of a Death Eater. The Death Eaters, seeing their friends fall without a sound and without seeing the flash of a Spell were plunged into confusion, which allowed Harry to shoot two more Death Eaters, emptying his clip on moving targets. While Potter changed charger, they let go of the Muggles who landed harshly on the floor, and fled into the woods. Harry dropped his L96A1 in a Bottomless Pouch and pulled out his Beretta, more suitable to the enclosed environment of woods and took chase.

Entering the woods, Harry saw a scene that disgusted him: five Death Eaters, pants on their ankles were holding three Veelas; one seemed to have been under the Cruciatus Curse. The other two were a girl who was a little older than him and a girl who looked younger than a First Year from Hogwarts.

'I've always wanted to know how felt a Veela !' Then turning to the one that seemed to be the mother of the two girls threatened: 'Spread your legs, bitch! Or I'll use your daughters in your place after I kill you !'

As he approached the struggling woman, a disgusted Potter threw a flash-bang grenade and when everyone was blinded, came out of his hiding place and shot two bullets in each Death Eater. Then he checked that the Death Eaters were really dead, he received a Cutting Curse in the back. Fortunately for him the Curse was absorbed by the jacket; surprised he turned and saw that the adult aimed her wand at him with a shaking hand while keeping her daughters behind her. In her eyes, Harry saw that she was terrified and afraid of him after seeing him take care of the Death Eaters in a brutal and ruthless way.

Showing that he wanted them no harm, Harry lowered his gun and stepped back, explaining: 'I mean you no harm, I hunt only the Death Eaters.' Until he left the clearing, the Mother pointed her wand at him but he stopped along the way to put a bullet in the head of every Death Eater.

Engaging a new clip in his Beretta, Harry returned to his hunting. Knowing that the Aurors would arrive soon to regain control of the situation, he decided to leave and return to his tent to avoid being caught. But before he could turn around, he heard cries of pain followed by laughter. Approaching the source of the cries, the Potter saw between the trees about a dozen Death Eaters surrounding two blondes and one black. Unsheathing his Black Dagger, Harry sneaked between the trees to come closer to the Death Eaters.

'_Crucio_ !' Came from a Death Eater aiming at the blonde who seemed to be Harry's age. 'This is the punishment when refusing to bow to the Dark Lord, Greengrass !'

At these words, and after watching the captives, Potter recognized Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. All he knew of them is that they were Slytherins but were not part of Draco Malfoy's gang and were friends with Tracey Davis.

Ten Blaise was immobilized with a Full Body-Bind Curse, while several Death Eaters approached the Greengrass sisters with a leer. Knowing what was going to happen, Harry decided to take action and approached the two closest Death Eaters, who remained on the sidelines and in the shadow of a tree. Readying his control over shadows, he grabbed his dagger in a reverse grip. Acting in sync, he threw a spear between the shoulder blades of the first man, killing him instantly, and stabbed the wizard in front of him in the chest, putting his hand over her mouth so he could not alert his comrades. His dagger, reinforced with Runes to always stay sharp, easily cut the dress and the flesh of the wizard.

With ranged weapons, Harry felt more detached, but with his dagger he could see and feel the life slowly leave his victim; yet he felt no disgust or regret, only a cold determination to kill these animals.

He used the same tactic several times until there were no more wizard but those surrounding the Greengrass sisters. Once again he threw a flash-bang grenade and put down the remaining Death Eaters by shooting each twice in the chest. Once all danger has passed, he rushed toward the crying Greengrass sisters and that were in what was left of their underwear. Acting quickly, he recovered two capes from the bodies of two Death Eater to cover the sisters, which earned him a sobbing 'thank you !' from Daphne to which he replied with a nod.

As he prepared to leave, he heard '_Crucio_ !' coming from behind him. He immediately felt pain, like someone stabbed him with hundreds of white-hot knives in his whole body, through his pain he could hear the laughter of his attacker and the terrified cries of the sisters. He was unable to move to do something else than writhing and it seemed like an eternity. Then, as suddenly as the Curse began, it stopped, taking away most of the pain. It took several minutes for Potter to recover, despite the leftovers of the Curse that made him shudder from time to time and looked around. He saw Daphne who was pointing his wand at a wizard, who had lost his head to a Cutting Curse; slowly so not to frighten her, he put his hand on her steaming wand and forced her to lower it. Without warning she leapt on him and started to cry all the tears in her body, not knowing what to do, he took her in his arms and let her cry until she fell asleep. The setting her in the grass near Astoria, which had released Blaise he gave them a nod of the head before returning to his tent, taking care to avoid everyone still present in the woods. On his way back, he saw a ghostly green skull shaped mark rise above a clearing that was a few seconds later illuminated by red flashes.

Arriving in his tent, Harry put all his equipment back in its place, a hot shower to wash away all the blood and dirt of the evening and went to his bed where he fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, he donned the clothes corresponding to his title of heir to three houses and began looking for Fudge. He found him in the company of Lucius Malfoy and several Aurors looking at the damage. Cursing himself for not having killed him yesterday, Harry asked Fudge what had happened. The Minister explained that several wizards and witches disguised as Death Eater had devastated the campsite, tortured Muggles and several wizards and witches. He also pointed out that an unknown masked man using lowly Muggle weapons had killed several upstanding citizens. Noticing that Harry was showing signs of exposure to the Cruciatus Fudge asked who had dared to attack the Boy Who Lived. Harry fixing Lucius in the eye said it was a wizard disguised as a Death Eater. Lucius, who suspected that Harry was the unknown masked man, tried to trap him by suggesting Fudge that Harry needed a bodyguard. The Minister rejected the idea on the grounds that Harry would soon return to Hogwarts and Dumbledore would protect him. Then Harry asked what was the mark he had seen yesterday and who had created it. Fudge, with a trembling voice, explained that in the past that mark was floating above the houses hit by Lord Thingy and his followers. This was confirmed by a nervous Lucius, intriguing Harry. Then, with a laugh, Fudge told that a Weasley and a Muggleborn had been found under the mark, and the question whether they could have created the brand, said that this was impossible, though the Weasley's wand had been used to create it.

After taking his leave from the Minister and Lord Malfoy, Potter walked to where he could find the Weasleys, only to see that they had already left. So he went to pack his tent and went to take a Portkey that took him to a place where he could find Sirius and spend the rest of his vacation with him until his return to Hogwarts.

_**Flashback End 2**_

This was what Harry thought as he was heading towards the Great Hall for the selection of champions for the Triwizard Tournament with a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**I'm leaning towards the suggestion of Blaise being a boy and a girl, but I'm still open to suggestions.**


	4. Flash-back Part 3

**Fan : There is no pairing right now, but it will come. I can't leave him alone, can I ?**

**rocky-griffin-az: Your idea is very well put ;-)**

**Reader in LA : I am not saying I will use a female Blaise, I am just giving my readers the option. I always appreciate an honest opinion, even if the reader disagree with me, as long as he say why.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

After taking his leave from the Minister and Lord Malfoy, Potter walked to where he could find the Weasleys, only to see that they had already left. So he went to pack his tent and went to take a Portkey that took him to a place where he could find Sirius and spend the rest of his vacation with him until his return to Hogwarts.

_**Flashback End 2**_

This was what Harry thought as he was heading towards the Great Hall for the selection of champions for the Triwizard Tournament with a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>As he finished eating the feast offered by the Elves in the selection of the three champions, Harry felt his bad feeling getting worse. To clear his head, he thought of Sirius and of what had happened since his return to Hogwarts.<p>

_**Flashback 3**_

'What do you mean, I have a prophecy over my head ! Are you kidding me ?' Asked Harry worried.

'Absolutely not.' Began his Godfather. 'I kept it for the end of the summer so you could enjoy it and to be sure that your Occlumency shields were strong enough. You go back to Hogwarts in two days and your Occlumency is pretty good. So here is the prophecy_: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._ A part was heard by Snape, who forwarded it to Voldemort, which caused the death of your parents and Voldemort to mark you. Snape begged Dumbledore to save Lily, which he did not do. He made it seem like he was protecting your family because he already saw you as a weapon. By preventing you from accessing the Prophecy , your titles and not giving you training, he set you up as to a sacrifice. When I met him shortly after my escape from Hogwarts, he said he thought that the power that Voldemort did not know was Love. Either he became senile or he is going to do something that is not in your best interest.'

'Do you think he could force me into a marriage contract ?' Asked Potter.

'Impossible.' Stated Sirius. 'Only the Head of Potter House can enter a Potter in a marriage contract. And since James did not make one for you, you're as free as wind. But Albus by pretending to be your magic guardian might try, and those that do not know these rules might believe it. On another subject, we both know that the Triwizard Tournament will take place at Hogwarts and that there is a good chance that your name appears. During your absence, I found in a book a way to turn the situation to your advantage. So, here...'

During the remaining time before he had to leave Harry and Sirius made plans for the coming year.

_**-HPlSd-**_

During his trip by train, Harry remained silent, pondering in his head his plans for the year and the Prophecy.

Then the first day of school, he was called by Professor McGonagall. 'What can I do for you, madam ?' Asked Harry, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

'Not exactly for me Mr Potter. The Headmaster noticed your changes and want you to go see Madam Pomfrey to make sure everything is fine.'

Harry, during the summer, through the potion, reached 1m90 and had won muscle.

What Harry said next, surprised Minerva: 'Okay, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey since I have to talk to her. But I'd like you to come because I have to talk to you too.' The Head of Gryffindor was surprised, because the dislike that Harry had for the Infirmary was known to all.

Harry explained: 'During the summer, a wizard named Patrick Footman visited me, and gave me some potions to restore my body, he taught me everything he knew so that his knowledge is not lost upon his death.' Sirius, because of his stay in Azkaban could not have children so had made Harry his heir. In fact, it was true he was the Heir Black but he had served Draco a little lie.

'Mr Potter, do you know how dangerous it is to accept potions from an unknown ?' The teacher sputtered. 'As far as we know it could poison you. You should be careful when you trust someone, especially you, as you defeated the Dark Lord. So it is all the more urgent to see Poppy.'

'Okay, I'll follow you, and on the way we can talk.' Suddenly, he added. 'Now that I think, this might be better. I would rather not start a rumor that I used Dark Art magic during the summer and if you're here you can tell the Headmaster that there is nothing wrong, so he will not try to undo my work.'

Minerva was shocked by Harry's statement. It seemed to imply that Albus wanted him to stay weak; of course if it was the Black Magic he would step in, but why would he do the same if it's not Dark Art ? Lost in thought, she followed Harry as he walked toward the Infirmary. 'Mr Potter, what do you want to talk to me about, and why are you implying that Albus would want you to be weak ?'

Harry cursed himself because he did not want to imply anything, at least not out loud. 'OK, I'll tell you what I mean, but I doubt it makes you happy. I made a lot of thinking this summer and I realized that the Headmaster does not always have my best interests in mind as he so often says. I will not say anything about my life with the Dursleys, because it's personal, but I told him what my living conditions were and hoped he could help me, only for him to tell me to go back although it is clearly against my will.'

To this, Minerva whispered: 'I told Albus that they were the worst kind of Muggles.' Then seeing the look full of anger from Harry, said: 'Yes, Mr. Potter, I was there when Albus left you with the Dursleys. I told him you would not be well received but he did not listen to me. I'm sorry for not having done more, but I did not have the power to prevent it.'

When Harry heard this, he resolved to be even more wary of the Headmaster. He was angry with McGonagall as she knew how his family was and yet did nothing. But she seemed honest when she said she could not do anything so he decided to wait and see how she would act in the future.

'Let's start with my First Year. Many things could have been different, but I will highlight a few points. First, why keep the Stone at Hogwarts ? Was Voldemort he the first person to try to steal the Stone? I do not think, and now I'm pretty sure that Peter was a lure to Voldemort out of hiding and test me. The tests were so easy that if this is ridiculous. A plant we had just learned that its weakness was light; a flying key for the youngest Seeker there had ever been; a chessboard, everyone knows the level of Ron in chess; a Troll, we already beat one; a logic puzzle for Hermione, the smartest witch of our year and the Mirror who gave me no problems. And who had the bright idea of sending First Years in the Forest where something is killing Unicorns ?' Ended Harry.

Professor McGonagall was shocked. The more she heard, the more angry against Albus she was. She said several times that the Stone was not safe at Hogwarts, but she accepted it when Albus said he had the situation well in hand. But the worst was that someone had changed the detention she had given. She replied, 'Mr Potter, the trials of which you speak are not those that have been put in place. There was not one but two plants, one whose weakness was light and another whose weakness was darkness. The key to open the door was not down there; if you were close to winning the game, the chess pieces would have attacked you; there was not one but three trolls and the potion vials were all filled with a potion that would make you fall asleep. And the mirror, I do not know, Albus put it there. And all the teachers were instructed not to send students in the Forest as long as what killed the Unicorns had not been put down.'

For Harry the latter was another reason to be wary of Dumbledore because he alone had the authority to influence this. Then he remembered one last point. 'Last thing, and this time it's not about Albus but you. If you had listened to me when I talked to you about the Stone, I would not have needed to go and 'save' it. Have you ever wondered how I found out about the Stone ? Or how I knew someone was going to steal it? If you had sought to know, I would not have needed to go down there.'

Minerva felt guilty, since if she had sought to know, Harry would not have been injured and would not have had to kill a teacher.

'Continuing with my Second Year, it was not perfect. Why did Dumbledore hire Lockhart ? Anyone who has read his books seriously would have seen that the dates made impossible some of his actions, making it possible to find out that he was a fraud. If Ron and I had not gone in, he would not have gone save Ginny. How is it that the Headmaster did not know what was the monster that attacked student while Hermione a Second Year student could understand it with some clues ? And finally, again you. I told you that something was wrong with Lockhart, I was worried about the students and with reason, because when we went to save Ginny it turned out that he was quite skilled with the Memory Charm . That's how he became famous: he stole the story of people and made them forget. I'm worried he could have been inappropriately touching students and made them forget if this is the case it would be the fault of Dumbledore but also yours. The fault is largely that of Dumbledore since he hired him but you'd also be in the wrong because if a student approaches you with such a complaint about a teacher, logic demands that you investigate it.'

Minerva felt even more guilt and became more angry with Albus. She told the Headmaster that Lockhart was an incompetent fool, unable to teach and that she had received several complaints about him. But same as for Potter, she had told them not to overreact and that Professor Dumbledore approved of him since he had hired him. But now she was angry against herself. If Potter was right, many of his students could have been ... The thought disgusted her. The more Potter spoke the more she realized that she had not done her job.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Potter continued: 'Finally, my third year. Why did the Headmaster allow the Minister to post Dementors near Hogwarts ? The risk of them getting out of control and feeding on students is not worth the _possible_ chance of capturing a criminal. Why did not he say that only the Aurors had the right to come near Hogwarts ?

Let's talk about my classes, I will exchange Divination with Ancient Runes. Before you say anything, I know I was not in this class last year but I know I can take a test to take the material of those in my year. I'll also drop Potions and History of Magic. I know I can not drop them so I'm going to study independently. I have someone to grade my work in Potions.'

Then Harry continued his journey toward the Infirmary where Poppy Pomfrey was. The nurse had risen early to prepare calming draught to the attention of the First Years that allegedly had ill-being of Hogwarts. Seeing Harry approaching, she sighed: 'In what kind of trouble did you get this time, Mr Potter ?'

'That's what I'd like to know, Poppy.' Said the professor of Transfiguration. 'He said he took potions from an unknown during the summer and I brought him here to see what the damage is.'

'I tried to tell the teacher that there was no problem.' Harry began. 'A wizard named Patrick Footman gave me healing potions.' Then his tone hardened. 'But it was not Patrick work to give me these potions, was it ? It was yours ! Although it would not have been the same potions that you would have given me, they had a healing purpose. So I wonder why you did not give them to me ?'

The nurse was shocked by the tone of Potter and concerned that he had agreed to take potions from a stranger. Minerva thought about the same thing as Potter, that was the reason she had not rebuked Harry for his words.

'At your first visit to the Infirmary, I performed a medical scan and I found several anomalies. I went to the Headmaster to talk about it and ...' Replied Poppy.

'He said he would take care of it, did he not ?' Interrupted Harry. 'You can see how it went. It took three years and a stranger to do your job. The Hippocratic Oath, does it ring any bell ? The first rule of a doctor is _Do_ _Not Harm_. But by doing nothing you could have done more harm than good. Is your priority to look after your patients or to listen to a nosy old man, even if it's your boss. He should not be able to decide who you care for. Who knows what the delay in treatment could have done? Nothing happened, but it could have been serious. If Patrick had not been there to do your job, it could have been very serious.'

Harry waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey do her medical scans, which revealed that Harry had never been more healthy, and he went to run outside.

_**-HPlSd-**_

He also remembered the day the Hogwarts students started the rumor that he was becoming a Dark Lord. This was after a speech during a class of Professor Moody.

'Does one of you know what the Spells whose use is likely to send you to Azkaban ?' Asked the teacher.

Several hands went up slowly among them was Harry's. Moody pointed him to respond.

'There are three.' Potter replied. '' They are known as the Unforgivable Curses: The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. The use of any of a human is punishable by a prison sentence of Azkaban for life. "Then he added. 'I thought a lot this summer, as well as those Spells, and I think they should not be known as Unforgivable.'

His classmates looked at him like he was crazy. They all had trouble believing that Harry, the student-star Gryffindor thought the Unforgivable Curses should be banned.

Moody looked at him with interest. 'Explain, Mr. Potter. "He asked curiously.

'For starters, the Imperius Curse.' Harry began. 'The Curse gives absolute control on the actions of the victim. From what I've read, the victim would feel nothing but a feeling of floating in the clouds and a slight happiness. While you are under its influence, the caster can make you do what he wants, even kill your family to name an extreme. In the wrong hands this Spell can be very dangerous, but in the right hands it can be a great help. Let's say you meet someone who is going to kill himself by jumping, you might think that the Stunning Spell or something similar could stop him. But if you do that, it is very likely that you will get the person off balance and falling. If you use the Imperius you could bring the person back to safety for someone else to deal with. Or if you were with someone in a burning building or a high place; the person might panic or be paralyzed with fear. Once again you could stun this person and levitate her and the building. But then again you could make him fall into the fire or in a vacuum; and in case you use levitation, it could take the time during which the fire could block your path or the building could collapse, killing you both. But by using the Imperius, a simple Spell and you and the person in danger can come back safely. I can think of many similar situations, but they all end the same way: you and the person in danger are saved.'

'This is a very valid idea, Potter.' Moody replied, with a smile. 'Not many people think like that, in the right hands such a Spell can indeed protect people and save lives. But as you said, it can be dangerous in the wrong hands 'Professor then took a spider, which caused Ron to push his chair, he held in the palm of his hand and said: '_Imperius_! 'the spider jumped out of the hand of Alastor and swung at the end of a thread of its web as if it was a trapezoid. Then it broke its web by jumping on the desk and turned on itself.

Everyone laughed except Harry, Hermione and Moody.

'You think it's funny ?' Roared Moody those who were laughing. 'Would you like me to do the same thing to you ?'

The laughter stopped instantly.

'As Potter said, absolute control. Several years ago many witches and wizards were under the influence of this Spell.' Said Moody and Harry knew he was talking about the years when Voldemort was all-powerful. 'Many Aurors working for the Ministry had a hard time to tell who was forced and those that acted of their own will. The Imperius can be fought and I will teach you how, but it takes strength of character, something that not everyone has. It is best to avoid getting hit by that, so CONSTANT VIGILANCE !' He suddenly roared, startling everyone.

'Then the Cruciatus Curse, from what I read, it causes unimaginable pain. But used properly, it can release short burst of energy that would stimulate the nerves and muscles. I do not know how it is done in the magical hospitals, but there is such a practice among Muggles used to restart the heart. This allows to bring the patient back to life if his heart and brain have not been deprived of oxygen for too long.' Harry explained

'Let me show you the effects of a prolonged Cruciatus Curse. This Spell needs a larger specimen for you to understand.' Stated Moody before launching _'Engorgio_ !' This made Ron push his chair further back over the face of the spider that had reached the size of an Acromentula.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said _'Crucio_ !'

Immediately the spider fell by folding its legs on itself, she curled up and convulsed while rolling in all directions. No sound came from it but Harry was sure that if it had a voice, it would screaming. He had screamed at the World Cup when he was hit by this Spell.

'STOP !' Screamed Hermione shrilly.

Harry looked at her. She was not looking at the spider but at Neville. Harry saw that the hands of Neville were clenched on his desk, his knuckles white and his eyes filled with horror. Moody raised his wand, the spider relaxed but continued to twitch from time to time.

_'Reducio_ !' Moody muttered. 'As Potter said: pain in its purest form. This Spell makes you feel like you're on fire, stabbed ... You do not need knives to torture someone if you can use that Spell. This one was very popular too. Finally, Potter, the Killing Curse, what are your thoughts ? How can it be used for good ?'

Everyone looked at Harry with interest. People like Ron, Seamus and Dean thought that because Harry thought the Unforgivable could be used for good, he was becoming a Dark Lord.

'And finally, the Killing Curse.' Harry began. 'As many know, kills quickly and painlessly; so why could a Healer not use it on a patient who is dying slowly ? Would not this be a mercy to kill someone suffering needlessly and that nothing can help ? All I'm trying to say is that although many Spells of Dark Arts can be used for evil, they can also do good. Like magic that we can use, it can be used for evil. Take a Stunner, with enough power you could stop a person's heart and kill her. As with the Levitation Charm, you can levitate a person high up or over the ledge of a tall building and cancel the Spell, dropping and killing them. It is based on intent.'

'Well said Potter.' Said Moody. 'Few people think like that. As he said, Magic is Magic, people make it good or bad. I heard the Dark Lord say: There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Most of you may not agree with this, but after what Potter said, you should think about it.'

He reached for the spider, which as if she knew what was going to happen tried to escape but Mad-Eye caught up with '_Accio_ !' And placed it at the center of his desk. Once on his feet, it ran hastily to the edge of the desk.

Moody raised his wand and Harry had a bad feeling.

'_Avada Kedavra_ !'

There was a flash of green light and a sudden rush of wind. Instantly, the spider fell dead from the office.

'As Potter says, quick and painless' Moody said quietly. 'There is no way to counter it. One person survived and he is sitting before me.'

_**-HPlSd-**_

He also recalled how his friendship with Ron took a beating.

Fred and George thanked him for lending them his Cloak and for his idea to levitate their names in the Cup. They told him how Ron had shown up had mistakenly stepped on the age limit, which had blasted him against a wall. He was found by Moody who took him to the infirmary where he was interrogated by McGonagall and Moody; when Moody threatened to turn him into a ferret Ron spilled the beans, how he was going to be the Champion of Hogwarts and how he was going to steal from Harry all his glory and all his money.

'I saw it coming, to be honest.' Harry said when the Twins asked him why he was not surprised. 'Look, idiot drips of jealousy and greed. It would be fun to see him selected and take a beating during the tasks.'

'Not possible with me and Fred in the competition. And Angelina put her name in too.' Grinned George.

When Ron appeared in public, the twins had let know the whole school about what Ron had said, assuring that he was in no way associated with the twins. When Ron appeared, he was met with looks of contempt and disgust that surpassed the looks that Harry had received during the episode of the Heir of Slytherin. Stupidly, he walked to Harry, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and immediately began to pile food on his plate.

'Why is everyone looking at me ?' Asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

'It must have something to do with the fact that you said you were going to steal my glory and my money.' Said Harry coldly. 'Now take your plate and go sit somewhere else before I show you why Voldemort fear me.' As he said this he stared at Ron with a look of disgust and projected in his mind a sense of fear.

A look at the wand sticking out from the sleeve of Harry and he was off, clutching his overflowing plate against his chest.

_**End Flashback 3**_

Once his plate was empty, he turned to the Goblet of Fire, which emitted a flash of red flames, warning of the impending selection.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**This is the last big flashback, now we return to the present.**

**Last chance for you to choose between a girl or boy Blaise.**


	5. Champions & Gringotts

**BMS : Sirius would be a fine Uncle for every teenagers, I like him this way. And I am not going to have a god-like Harry; powerful yes but not god-like.**

**Alie-yaoi : Thanks for you review. For the pairing I am still undecided. But do not worry Ginny and Cho will not be among his girls. (Maybe as Slaves though)**

**msaffin : No sorry, only Blaise gender was up to discussion. Hermione and Tom will stay as they are.**

**rb2312 : I really don't like Lockhart, and yo are right about the rumours of Harry going Dark. Dumbledore doesn't want his weapon to think anything else than what he thinks is 'right' – all for The Greater Good**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

* * *

><p>A look at the wand sticking out from the sleeve of Harry and he was off, clutching his overflowing plate against his chest.<p>

_**End Flashback 3**_

Once his plate was empty, he turned to the Goblet of Fire, which emitted a flash of red flames, warning of the impending selection.

Dumbledore stood up and announced in a loud voice: 'The Cup will now select our three Champions Keep silent please ! When I announce your name, please go to the room prepared for your attention !' Before approaching the Cup. In a burst of red flames, a scroll escaped the Cup, Dumbledore hastened to catch it. 'The Champion of Durmstrang is ... Victor Krum !'

Amidst applause, mainly from the contingent of Durmstrang and Slytherin, Krum got up and walked to the mentioned area. 'I knew you had it in you, Victor !' Roared Headmaster Karkaroff. Harry recognized the Seeker from team of Bulgaria, which Ron kept talking about before their…separation.

After Krum has gone in the Hall of Champions, another parchment appeared in a burst of flames; the Headmaster grabbed it and read: 'The Beauxbâtons Champion is ... Fleur Delacour !'

The Champion, received polite applause from the Ravenclaw table, where Beauxbâtons students were. As Krum, she got up and walked to the same room. Harry recognized her as one of the girls he had rescued during the final of the World Cup. As Ron said, she was a Veela and had trouble controlling his charm, as evidenced by the beatific expressions of many boys as she passed near them.

'Oh, they look so disappointed.' Said Hermione, pointing to several students of Beauxbâtons.

Disappointed is an understatement, Harry thought. Two girls, who apparently had entered their names and had not been chosen, burst into tears their head between their arms.

As Harry was rolling his eyes at the sight of these two drama Queens, Fleur had entered the room and the Goblet spat another name. Dumbledore took the parchment and announced, 'The Champion of Hogwarts is ... Cedric Diggory !'

'NO !' Exclaimed Ron, but no one heard him amidst the applause. Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were politely applauding, the Gryffindor table issued enthusiastic applause, but the Hufflepuff produced the loudest and most enthusiastic applause. Pomona Sprout had jumped to her feet and was cheering for Cedric.

Harry was a bit sad that Angelina was not chosen but he was happy for Diggory. And his name was not out of the Cup, which was even better.

Stunned, Cedric walked to the room where the other Champions were.

It took several minutes for Hufflepuff to calm down, then Dumbledore replied cheerfully: 'Excellent ! We now have our three Champions, I am sure I can count on you all to encourage your Champion. By encouraging your Champion you ... '

But he was interrupted by the Goblet of Fire, which issued several blue and red flashes, before spitting out a parchment the Headmaster grabbed it, as if on auto-pilot.

During the speech of the Director, Harry swore: 'Damn ! Not again !' As he felt something latch on his magic.

Only Hermione, who was sitting next to him, heard him. She made the connection between Harry swearing and the flashes of the Cup before sighing, 'Why ? Why is it always you, Harry ?'

'I do not know. But you have to believe me Hermione, I have not entered my name.' Harry whispered.

'I believe you, Harry.' Hermione replied.

In the silence of the Great Hall, Dumbledore read the parchment: 'Harry Potter !'

'But I did not do it !' Protested Harry.

'No one believes you, Potter !' Exclaimed Draco Malfoy.

'Harry Potter, with the others !' Urged Dumbledore.

After a last look at Hermione, who wore a look of support, without a word he crossed the silent Great Hall. When he entered the room where the Champions were, he heard the murmur of conversation rising behind him.

When he entered, he saw the three Champions. Krum was standing near the fire in back of the room; Diggory, who was wearing a smile, was leaning against the wall and Fleur was pacing the long room back and forth.

'What eez eet ? They want us to come back ?' Asked Fleur.

'There is an unexpected turn of event.' Replied Harry.

Cedric, understanding what it meant, snarled to Harry: 'Bloody Potter! You can not stop !'

Harry almost took out his wand as his Wolf Animagus was demanding respect, but he was interrupted by the entrance of the teachers. Dumbledore looked agitated and worried. Snape wore a sneer, McGonagall had an agitated air, Madame Maxime, the half giant, and Karkaroff seemed furious. Ludo Bagman, who entered the room with Barty Crouch, taking him by the arm, dragged him to the center of the room and announced: 'It's amazing, we have a fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament.'

'Madame Maxime! "Said Fleur marching to her Headmistress. 'There must bee a mistake! Eet's a leettle boy, hee's too young !'

Harry had to stiffen to prevent his Wolf from reacting violently to the comments from the French witch.

'I do not know what eez going on but I intend to find out.' Replied the Headmistress. 'What's going on Dumbledore ? Why two of your students have been selected ?'

'This is what I'd like to know, Dumbledore.' Karkaroff added irate. 'Two Champions ? I do not remember that the host school has the right to two Champions. Or did I not read the rules properly ?'

'That's impossible !' Protested Maxime. 'Hogwarts can not have two Champions. That would bee most unfair.'

'We thought your Age Limit would have prevented your younger students from coming close to the Cup.' Accused Karkaroff. 'Or we would have taken a larger selection of candidates.'

'This is not the fault of Dumbledore, but that of Potter, Karkaroff.' Snarled Snape, his eyes filled with hate. 'Do not blame Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break the rules. Since his first year, he continuously broke the rules.'

'We all know what you think of me.' Said Harry, speaking for the first time. 'You hated me since my arrival, all because of what my father and his friends made while you were a student here. And you have the nerve to say that I behave childishly while you keep a simple grudge like a child.'

'Harry, show respect to professor Snape.' Warned Dumbledore.

'Oh, but I am showing him respect.' Harry replied. 'If I showed him what I think of him, he would not like it. It is he who blames me for everything and anything. I am punished even for what I had a reason to do. If I did not do what I did, the school would be closed by now.'

Snape replied with his usual contemptuous look, with a hate glow that said he would watch Harry like a hawk. Dumbledore seemed to want to pursue the issue, but Harry cut him, adding: 'In regards of how my name came out of the Cup, I have not entered my name and before you ask I, I did not ask an older student to enter my name.' Did he precise.

'But of course hee's lying !' Protested Olympe.

'He could not have crossed the Limit.' Minerva said. 'I think we can all agree ...'

'Dumbledore must have made a mistake with the limit.' Said Karkaroff in a casual tone.

'It's possible, of course.' Dumbledore replied politely.

Harry said mockingly: 'Everyone saw what happened to Weasley when he tried to cross the Limit, why do you think another Fourth Year could succeed where he failed ?'

'Mr Crouch ... Mr Bagman. You can judge the situation. You will agree that the situation is most unfair and very irregular, what do regulations say ?' Asked Karkaroff hesitantly.

'We must follow the rules, and regulations require that participants whose name comes out of the Goblet of Fire must be involved.' Crouch announced dryly.

'Barty knows the rules back and front, if he says so you can believe him.' Grinned Ludo.

'So you say you can not declare the Tournament a draw and reignite the Cup ?' Asked Harry, irritated to be ignored. Crouch and Bagman agreed with Dumbledore, which Harry knew that was not legal.

'I am afraid so, my boy.' Dumbledore sighed. But Harry noticed that his eyes were twinkling, a sign that the Headmaster was up to something, which irritated Potter. 'So according to, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump; Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I have to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and there is no way for me to get out of it ?'

'This is exactly what we said.' Said the Headmaster, while hiding a smile.

It was exactly what Harry wanted to hear; he knew very well the rules and knew that the tournament could be cancelled before he agrees to participate. That made things easier for what he foresaw. 'In that case ... Under the old law where the Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock and one Head of a Department of the Ministry agree to let a minor take part in an event for adults, I declare with Magic as my witness, to become adult and Lord Potter.'

Every directors, teachers and Heads objected to this action. As Snape began to move to insult Harry, the new Lord said, 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and my magic, that I did not to put my name in the Cup or have asked another student to do so.'

All those in the audience were stunned before the Oath from Harry. What all but Harry had noticed was that Harry had flashed an emerald green aura.

'As Lord Potter, I summon to me the ring of Lords.' Continued Harry.

'You are as arrogant as your Father if you believe that this show of light makes you an adult and a Lord !' Sneered Severus.

Suddenly, in the palm of Harry's open hand appeared in a flash, a red and gold ring. Presenting it to Crouch, he asked, 'Can you confirm that this ring is real ?'

For several minutes in the silent room, Crouch made several scans on the ring with his wand and without touching it. 'This is indeed the ring of Potter. This means that Mr ... pardon, Lord Potter was not lying. He is now an adult. '

Putting the ring on his finger under the worried look of Dumbledore, Harry continued: 'Well, now I am quite willing to participate in this tournament. But I aaaaAAAAH !'

After putting his ring finger, Harry had started emitting a magical aura which became brighter and brighter until he was wrapped in green flames; then he began to scream. To Harry's screams, Dumbledore rushed to his student, wand in hand, apparently to help. Only to see Harry be removed by a silver ball of energy, which made them both disappear from the room, under the very eyes of those present and under the anxious and angry gaze of the Headmaster.

What no one had noticed was that Fawkes, from the moment when Harry had put the ring on his finger had began to produce a silvery glow that intensified until he became a silver light ball.

_**-HPlSd-**_

Harry woke with a start, feeling as if someone had run his body through a grinder. He was on a bed, in a room decorated in red and gold dyes lit by a fireplace and several torches.

Bolting upright on the bed, he wondered aloud, 'Where am I ? How did I get here ?'

_'You're in the suite of the late Godric Gryffindor. You were unconscious from the breach of a magical block and I brought you here.' _Said an unknown voice.

'Who are you ?' Asked Harry, and not seeing his interlocutor, added: 'And where are you ?'

In response to his questions, a silvery flash of light appeared before him. When the light diminished, Harry saw before him a phoenix similar to Fawkes, but larger and with a few silvery feathers among his red and orange plumage.

'Fawkes ?' Tried Harry.

_'Yes and no. Dumbledore called me Fawkes but my real name is Traya. But no one must know it. I advise you to find me a new one. For how you got here, it's complicated and I have to go back several years. I appeared several years before you were born and one day when I felt a magical resonance coming from you, I was summoned by a ritual performed by Dumbledore in which he bound me to him, effectively making me his slave. When your magic broke its blocks, I was affected and I managed to take you here. While you were unconscious Magic has bound us. When you put that ring on your finger, the Magic of Potters broke the blocks on your magic and healed your eyes. By releasing your magic, you now have access to greater energy reserves; your magic reacts to its release as a lake that broke a lock. Your magic might overpower your spells, making them dangerous for you and your target, or leave you unable to carry out by slipping out of your grip. Normally, such a phenomenon would subside after several weeks, but since I am bound to you, I can make it so that your magic remains controlled until it calms down.' _Answered 'Fawkes'.

'Wait, if I understand you, Dumbledore enslaved you and put blocks on my magic. Not only that, but without you, my magic would be uncontrollable for several weeks. Am I right ?' Asked Harry furious.

'_That is in essence right, yes. I advise you to go to Gringotts, but before that I need a new name.'_ Confirmed 'Fawkes'.

Harry suggested several names before the Phoenix told him in a deadpan voice: _'I'm female.'_ Harry realized his mistake: he proposed male names and not feminine. He proposed: What do you think of Eolia ? Aeolus was the Greek god of the winds, and Eolia is feminine.'

_'Eolia, I like it.'_ Replied the Phoenix.

'Gringotts opens at 10 in the morning, what time is it ?' Asked Potter.

'_It is 11 in the morning, you were unconscious for over 12 hours. We can go now.' _Replied Eolia.

Lord Potter approached Eolia that seeing him stand up, flew over his shoulder, before disappearing in silver flames. They reappeared before the gates of Gringotts under the wide eyes of the guards. Greeting the guards of a nod, he walked to a counter, where showing the ring on his finger said: 'I want to see the Potter account manager.' Seeing the ring finger of Lord Potter, the Goblin hurried to go fetch the Manager after leading Harry to a conference room.

'My name is TightPurse and I am the Potter Account Manager.' Declared an old Goblin upon entering the room. 'Before I tell anything, I need you to confirm your identity by filling the bowl with your blood.'

Grabbing a knife next to the bowl, Harry nicked his wrist and let the blood fill the bowl. When the bowl was filled, the cut on Harry's wrist was healed by the magic of the bowl. Goblin used the blood on a parchment that filled with words. After a quick glance, the Goblin handed the parchment to Harry.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Age_: 14 years old

_Status_: Half-Blood

_Animagus forms Royal Wolf Royal, Falcon and unknown form_

_Elemental Fire and Shadow_

_Parselmouth_

_Father_: James Potter (deceased)

_Mother_: Lily Potter née Evans (deceased)

_Godfather_: Sirius Black

_Godmother_: Alice Longbottom

_Lord Potter_

Vault 20: family vault contains the Potter heirlooms: weapons, armor, books ...

Vault 21 Safe: Safe, contains 20, 000, 000 Galleons

Vault 687: Trust Vault for Heir Potter 100, 000 Galleons (replenished monthly)

Properties:

Summer House (destroyed)

Potter Mansion - under the Fidelius Charm

Apartment in Paris, France

Shares in companies:

10% - The Daily Prophet

10% - Quality Quidditch Supplies

15% - Zonko's Joke Shop

20% - The Three Broomsticks

_Heir Peverell_

_Heir Black_

_Heir Ravenclaw _

_Heir Gryffindor_

_Heir Slytherin_

Harry's eyes widened at the results. 'I can understand the Peverell, Potter and Black part, but could you explain my unknown Animagus form and why I am the Heir of three Founders of Hogwarts.'

The Goblin replied calmly: 'Your Animagus form appears as unknown because your magic has yet to 'unlock' it. You are the descendant of Godric Gryffindor through your Father, a Gryffondor female married a Potter male several centuries ago. The Ravenclaw descendants became Squibs over time until the birth of Lily Evans, your Mother. Lord Voldemort was Lord Slytherin when you defeated him, and the title of Lord Slytherin became yours by Right of Conquest. If you accept your Lordships now, I can go get your rings and lists of your property.'

_'I advise you to accept these securities, they will be useful.'_ Advised Eolia. _'Albus placed blocks on your magic and Elemental power of Fire, which is illegal. You can sue him for it, and with the titles of the Founders, you can impose restrictions, if not punishment on him at Hogwarts.'_

Hearing the voice of his Phoenix in his head, Harry said, 'Okay, I'll accept those titles. I Harry James Potter, with Magic as my witness, accept to become Lord Peverell, Black, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. 'As soon as Harry accepted his titles, he was surrounded by a flash of green emerald magic.

Five minutes later, TightPurse returned with four boxes and lists of Harry's estate; but he was frowning, as if he was annoyed. 'Lord Potter, let me be the first to congratulate you for accessing the Lordships of all these families. These boxes contain the Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin rings. I will send you the Peverell ring by owl, we keep it for now because it contains a piece of Dark Magic, and we will give it back when it is purified. I also have lists of what you own and a contract for a slave. The contract for the slave is for Nymphadora Tonks; when her mother, Andromeda Black, was banished from the family because she had married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks; Walburga Black, her aunt and wife to Lord Black, Cursed Andromeda so that her daughter would become the slave of Lord Black.'

'What would happen if one of us refuse ? Why me and not Sirius ?' Asked Harry.

"If Lord Black refuses to have a slave, she will die in the next 48 hours, Nymphadora Tonks has 48 hours to appear before you and accept her new status before her magic never leaves her, killing her in the day.' Explained the Goblin. 'When Tonks reached adulthood, Sirius Black was in Azkaban and then he was a fugitive.'

'So I agree or she dies ?' Harry summarized.

'Something like that Lord Potter.' Confirmed TightPurse. 'I can give you the lists of what Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin owned. But I shall take the list of Potters estate back because it seems that there is something wrong with the Potter, Black and Peverell accounts.'

Harry nodded and read the lists of what the Founders owned.

_Lord Ravenclaw_

Vault 5:

1, 000, 000 Galleons

Ravenclaw heirlooms: books, weapons armor ...

Property:

25% Hogwarts

_Lord Gryffindor_

Vault 3:

5,000, 000 Galleons

Gryffindor heirlooms: books, weapons armor ...

Properties:

25% Hogwarts

Following Gryffindor - Hogwarts

_Lord Slytherin_

Vault 4:

100, 000 Galleons

Slytherin heirlooms: books, weapons, armor ...

Properties:

25% Hogwarts

Chamber of Secrets - Hogwarts

'We will send the lists of Potter, Peverell and Black estates by owl along with the Peverell ring, once we have a solution to this ... unpleasantness. 'Concluded the Goblin. 'Now please go the rings to your fingers and sign the contract. A copy will be sent to Nymphadora Tonks, so that it is informed of his new status.'

As if on auto-pilot, Harry slipped the rings on his fingers and signed the contract from which appeared two copies: one for Gringotts and the other that was to be sent to the young Tonks. Folding the original, he put it in his pocket and standing declared: 'I trust that everything we discussed will remain between us'

'Of course, Lord Potter. What happens in Gringotts remains in Gringotts.' 'TightPurse stated.

After that, they exchanged goodbyes and Harry was escorted by a guard to the gates.

After his trip to Gringotts, Harry spent several hours purchasing a new wardrobe fitting his new status, which was to be sent to him by owl.

Once outside, he wondered how to return to Hogwarts until he remembered his Phoenix could appear within the protections of the castle. Reading his thoughts, Eolia made them appear before the doors of the Great Hall. Taking a look inside, Harry realized that students and teachers had already eaten and had gone to bed. Yawning, he walked to the Gryffindor tower, decided to imitate them, given the late hour.

'Right now, all I want is to sleep, but tomorrow will see a new Hell appearing Dumbledore and Snape.' Was Harry's last thought before heading to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review<strong>

**Next chapter will be a backlash for Dumbledore and Rogue**

**With the poll ending, the results are :**

**Blaise shall be a boy**

**Harry will have three Animagus forms**

**Thank you for your votes**

**And you can keep ideas coming**


	6. Banishment & Sacking

**Reader in LA : Sorry, sometimes I miss some mistakes in my traductions.**

**rb2312 : If I have my way, Snape will mess up and die, but I have to contend with my violent and unofficial beta : my sister . The reports from the Goblins should be the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'Right now, all I want is to sleep, but tomorrow will see a new Hell appearing for Dumbledore and Snape.' Was Harry's last thought before heading to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>As Harry climbed the stairs toward the portrait that hid the Gryffindor common room, Eolia interrupted : <em>'Harry, when your magic broke the blocks of Dumbledore, it had another effect. You see the scar on your forehead was a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a piece of soul that is divided during a murder. Murder is a horrible act which poes against nature and taint your soul. Your scar was ... '<em>

'Voldemort's ?' Completed Harry.

_'Yes Voldemort's. After he killed your father, he came to kill you; your Mother by offering her life against yours, Voldemort was tricked in an Unbreakable Vow to spare your life. By first killing her, Voldemort unknowingly agreed to the deal. When he tried to kill you, his magic turned on him and destroyed his body because it could not destroy his fragmented soul. Your scar is the result of his Killing Curse. His Horcrux, he had not finished preparing, took refuge in the only living being present in the house. You.'_ Replied Eolia.

'Did Dumbledore know ? And what happened to the Horcrux ?' Asked Potter.

'_Yes, he knew. He hoped to make you a detector if Voldemort was near and thought that by strengthening the psychic link between you and Voldemort and killing you, he would weaken Voldemort. The magic of Potter ring the perceived the Horcrux as a threat and completely destroyed it : the Horcrux's taint is gone, you don't have a connection with Voldemort anymore and its magical reserves soul fragment were added to yours.'_ Explained the Phoenix.

'One more reason to be wary of Dumbledore. The destruction of the Horcrux is a welcomed bonus.' Harry commented as he arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Surprisingly, she greeted him with a scornful look and even before he utters a word she opened her way. Intrigued by the reaction of the portrait, he entered the common room where he came face to all students in Gryffindor. Immediately alert, he noticed that the Chasers were in tears, confotées by the Weasley twins and that the vast majority of students facing looked at him with looks of contempt or disgust.

'What's going on ?' Harry asked.

In the silence of the common room, Ron approached Harry and yelled, spitting: 'Bloody Potter ! You could not stop yourself from showing off ! You do not leave money or fame to anyone else. Why did you not ... Argh !' Any other words were lost when Harry grabbed Ron by the throat and began to squeeze.

'First of all ...' Harry began in the deadly silence that prevailed. '... you should know that I did not enter my name in this damn tournament. In fact, I made an Oath that I have not entered my name. Second, the Goblet of Fire would rather destroy itself by its own flames than selecting you. You know why? Because you are the most insignificant, greedy, lazy stupid, childish and pathetic of all students in this school. Got it, Roy ?' Harry said throwing the redhead on the ground where he struggled to catch his breath.

'My name is Ron.' Gasped the Weasley.

'If you say so Robby, now I'm tired and I'm going to bed.' Ended Potter before heading towards his dormitory, before someone grabbed his arm.

'Not so fast, Potter.' Ron said, tearing off the Gryffindor crest from Harry's robes. 'The majority of Gryffindor voted for you to be banned from the House. From now you are no longer a Gryffindor, go pack your things and leave, before being expelled by force.'

Sporting a smirk, Harry went to pack. No one had been able to open his valise because it was locked by a password in Parseltongue. Before heading out of the common room, he said : 'Do you know who you banished ? Of course not. You banished Lord Gryffindor; since you have all betrayed the ideals of Gryffindor and his Heir, I rename this house, the House of Cowards !'

His statements were received by many cries of protest, before they are interrupted by the roar of a lion in a portrait, who declared : 'As Lord Gryffindor stated, it will be so !' All students from Gryffindor saw their badges and their red and gold drapes decorating the common room disappeared. Harry went out with a laugh under the eyes stunned Alumni Gryffindor.

As soon as he started down the stairs towards the Chamber of Secrets, he turned to Eolia and said: 'From now on I will walk my own path; I will not follow the footsteps of Dumbledore or Voldemort. I will become a Grey Lord. Do you still want to stay with me ?'

_'Harry, I'm not a Light Phoenix. I came into this world to act as a being of balance. I'm here to keep this balance, and I think you can keep this balance. So, I'll stay with you.'_ Replied Traya.

'Okay. Dobby !'

POP

'What does the Great Harry Potter want ?' Asked the excited Elf.

Writing a few words on three parchment, he said: 'I need you to go to Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxime, and you give them a parchment to each ... .Attends, how can you hear my call here?'

'It's just ... I ... When ... The Great Harry Potter will get angry.' Dobby whispered.

'I will not get angry, Dobby.' Assured Harry.

'When the Great Harry Potter freed Dobby from Bad Master, Dobby bound himself to the Great Harry Potter and became his Elf.' Dobby replied. 'Bad, Bad Dobby !' Yelled the Elf hitting his head against the wall.

'Dobby, STOP !' Harry stopped him. 'You did nothing wrong; If you think you have done wrong, come see me.'

After these words, Dobby grabbed the scrolls and disappeared in a light POP.

_'Harry, what have you written ?'_ Asked Eolia.

'You can find it in my mind, it's not hard.' Harry replied with a slight smirk.

'_Yes I could. But I'm tired, so stop being a smartass. Or I may become as violent as Hedwig.'_ Replied Eolia.

"Okay, okay, no need to threaten me.' Gave in Harry with a mocking voice. 'I organized a meeting at 10 am with those responsible for the organization and the Champions'.

Having done this he continued to head toward the bathroom where there was an access to the Chamber of Secrets. Fortunately for him, Mimi was not there. Before he could slide down the pipe Eolia suggested the possibility of an entry for humans. It took him 10 minutes to find the entrance: it was an entire wall that revealed a downward staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, he took the same path he had taken during his Second Year. He found the landslide, repaired it with a wave of his wand, allowing him to access the Chamber of Secrets. He hissed the door open and not feeling in the mood to explore the room, set up his tent near the carcass of the Basilisk.

_**-HPlSd-**_

In the dining room renamed Champions Room were Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of magical games and sports, Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Severus Snape, teacher of Potions and Head of Slytherin; Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, former Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts; Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology and Head Hufflepuff; Alastor Moody, professor of Defence against the Dark Arts ; Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang; Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbâtons; Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; Fleur Delacour, Beauxbâtons Champion; Victor Krum Durmstrang Champion and Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff and Champion of Hogwarts. They were all waiting for Harry Potter, the fourth Champion.

'What does that mean, Dumbledore ? Your champion is late !' Raged Olympe.

'Potter is as arrogant as his Father. He order us to meet to him ...' Began Snape.

'Severus, not now.' Sighed the Headmaster. 'It is 9: 59, so...'

Suddenly silver flames appeared in the center of the room. As they disappeared, they revealed Harry and Eolia. Harry wore clothes matching his status as a Lord and Eolia stood on his shoulder with a few more silver feathers than the day before.

'I'm glad to see that everyone is here as I requested. But can someone tell me why Snape is there ?'Asked Potter.

'You little arrogant ...' Began Snape.

'Severus.' Cut him Dumbledore. 'Professor Snape is here because he has my full trust.' Then seeing the jaded look of Harry, asked: 'What is it, my boy ?'

'I thought there was a real reason for his presence. The man has neither my trust nor respect, I can respect his expertise with potions, but that's it. If you want him to stay, hold him on a tight leash.' Warned Harry.

'You...' Sputtered Snape.

'Severus, SILENCE !' Interrupted Dumbledore.

'Well, we all know that I vowed that I have not entered my name. Does anyone disagrees with my being in the Tournament ?' Asked the Champion.

'I will never accept you ...' Began Snape.

'Let me rephrase. Does someone other than the Death Eaters that will die an incredibly painful death with unspeakable mutilation made to their body has an objection ?' Asked Potter while emitting waves of power.

No one answered. They were all watching with fear, anger or awe the teenager who had insulted Professor Snape. Most of them terrified by the power he exuded; Fleur, being a Veela, almost fell to her knees from the orgasm the power coming from the power Harry was giving off, her Veela part struggled between the idea of escaping Harry she viewed as a predator, and submitting and mating with this powerful wizard. Madame Maxime from her Giant part felt the need to fight or flee from this predator.

'I see that there are no objections.' Continued Harry. 'And it would have been very easy to enter my name, I know of two students who could enter their name without being of age.'

'Potter, what did you mean by saying that it would have been easy to get your name in ?' Asked Alastor.

'Does any of you knows the Levitation Charm ?' Asked Potter.

'Anyone could have put his name in the Cup ... Even First Years.' Said a pale McGonagall.

'Absolutely. We can add this to the long list of what the Headmaster fucked up.' Said Harry sarcastically. 'In fact, you can consider yourself as being on probation, Dumbledore.'

'Pardon me, my boy ?' Asked Dumbledore shocked.

'Did I stutter ? You can consider yourself as being on probation.' Said Potter, speaking slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

'And on what authority ?' Protested McGonagall.

"I am Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the last by right of conquest.' Harry said showing the three rings. 'I would have preferred not to have to do that, but it is clear that the Board has given you too much freedom and ignored too many of your large errors; So as the owner of Hogwarts, I disband the Board. You are on probation until I judge you able to do your work correctly.'

**'How dare you question the Headmaster ? You're just a insignificant brat ...'** Roared Snape.

He was cut off by the wave of power that came from Harry. 'You, Severus Snape, are hereby fired from your positions as teacher of Potions and Head of Slytherin, with immediate effect.'

'Harry, there's no need to do that.' Dumbledore said, trying to influence Harry. 'The professor has my full trust, I would trust him with my life.'

'Maybe you want to go with him ?' Asked Harry, to which Dumbledore replied in the negative. 'Well exactly what I thought; Snivellus, you have dishonored by your presence this school for far too long, your things have been packed and will join you outdoors. Hogwarts remove him !'

POP

Rogue disappeared.

'What have you done to him, Lord Potter ?' Asked Crouch.

'I sent him outside the gates.' Said Harry, forgetting to mention that Snape had appeared five meters above the ground with his luggage on top of him. 'Who is in charge of the security of the Tournament ?'

'I am, Lord Potter.' Moody replied hesitantly.

'You can consider yourself dismissed from this position. If you can not keep an eye on the Cup, you can not expect us to believe that you are able to secure the Tasks. I'll find a replacement in the coming weeks.' Said Harry. 'Any objections ?' He asked Olympus and Igor, they both approved, Karkaroff with special glee. 'Mr Bagman is expected to announce the rules of the First Task.'

'Indeed.' Grinned Ludo. 'The instructions of the First Task, Barty ?'

'Yes, the instructions of the First Task ... The First Task will test your courage, so we will not tell you what to expect. Courage in face of the unknown is an important quality for a wizard. First Task is November 24 and will be in front of all students and judges. Champions will only have their wands, they will receive during the First Task information about the Second Task.'

'Well if that's all I'm going to take my lunch.' Said Harry.

'Before you leave, Lord Potter; let me say how disappointed I am that ... ' Began Dumbledore.

'Excuse me to say this, Headmaster; but I do not care for me. I too am disappointed, but I did not make it know to all.' Interrupted Harry. 'Before I forget, _Gryffindor Sword to me !_' In a flash the Sword of Gryffindor appeared and he put it in the sheathe he wore on his back. Then he walked to the Beauxbâtons Champion and whispered in her ear. 'This little boy knows the person who saved you during the Final.' Then he headed toward the kitchen, under the eyes of the stunned occupants of the room and the interrogating look from Fleur Delacour.

Dumbledore was left angry and wondering how Potter could become so uncontrollable. He wondered how to regain control of the situation ...

_**-HPlSd—**_

In the kitchen, Dobby prepared him a lunch he could go eat by the lake. Hermione joined him as Harry was sitting by the lake, the whole school echoed with conversations; they spoke of the sacking of Snape, the probation of Dumbledore, the banishment of Harry and the new name of the former Gryffindor House. One thing was certain: Dumbledore and McGonagall were not at lunch.

'Dumbledore is probably buried under complaints from parents and the Ministry.' Predicted Harry.

'What happened to you, Harry ?'Asked Hermione. 'It's ... it does not seem like you !'

'Not like me ?' Replied Harry.

'All this! First, you disappear all summer, you reappear flaunting your wealth when in the past you were so reserved about it, your behavior with Ron, going against Dumbledore and what you did in Gryffindor !' Protested the witch.

"You know Hermione jealousy is such an ugly thing ...' Pointed out Harry by staring at her.

'What do you mean ?' Asked Granger.

'Jealousy ... Is that the reason you and Ron spied on me from First Year on ?' Said Harry.

'What ?' Squeaked Hermione.

'Or was it greed ? I'm pretty sure he was paying Ron. What did he promise you ? I doubt he promised you money since, unlike Ron, you never complained about a lack of money. Did he promise you books, access to his personal library, access to the Restricted Section of the Library, a prefect badge ...?' He asked in a tone full of anger.

'Dumbledore said someone had to watch you !'

'Yeah ... To know if I did anything unusual, like thinking for myself instead of following him blindly.' Said Harry, disgusted.

'It's not that at all !' Protested Hermione.

'Really ? So he has not asked you to meet him every week ? He did not buy your silence with a Time-Turner in Third Year? And to think that I was naive enough to consider you my best friend.' Said Harry, getting up and heading toward the school without a backward glance.

'Hold on, Harry ! Wait !' Cried Hermione, as she ran after him. 'I'm sorry, that was stupid of me! I stopped after the escape of Sirius !'

'That's why you went to McGonagall instead of Dumbledore when I received the Firebolt.' Reminded Potter coldly.

"I know it was wrong of me to do that. But I changed !' Pleaded Hermione.

'And should I believe that ? You betrayed my trust for nearly three years. You think I'm an idiot ?' Asked Harry.

'B-But …' Began Granger.

'You thought that 'I'm sorry' would be enough ? That we would be new best friends? You betrayed, Hermione ! If someone had died I would have called you Wormtail II, but you still have time for that, is not it ?' Added Harry with a final note to hurt Hermione.

'Hold on, Harry !' Said Hermione, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder, he shrugged it off unceremoniously. 'Please wait, Harry !' She said, grabbing his shoulder, and was met the same reaction. Then seizing him by the waist and hugging him. 'Please wait Harry ! I swear I will never betray you! I swear you !' No answer, she began to cry. **'Give me one more chance, I beg of you ! I'll do whatever you want, I swear on my magic I'll do anything, give me one last chance !'**

Still no answer but this time a flash of magic surrounded Harry and Hermione before focusing around Hermione's neck and revealing a golden silk choker adorned with a P. Turning, Harry saw Hermione with her hand on her neck . 'What happened ?'

'I do not know, but I have something on my neck!' Replied the witch, before remembering what was going on. 'Please, Harry ! Give me one more chance, I beg of you !'

At her insistence, Harry relented. 'Okay, but it's your last chance. Betray me once again and you'll regret it ! Now what has happened, and why do you have a ribbon around the neck ?'

'I do not know, I ... "Hermione began before being interrupted by the arrival of a House Elf.

POP

'Harry Potter Sir, Headmaster wants to see you. 'Said the Elf before leaving.

'OK, I'll go see Dumbledore. Meanwhile, go to the Library and research what has happened.' Said Harry before heading to school, followed by Hermione. They parted in the hall, Harry going upstairs and Hermione going to the Library.

Once before the statue leading to the office he realized that he did not know the password and while he was waiting, he read the book Sirius had given him on Parseltongue. He was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who arrived with a solemn face.

'Mr... Lord Potter, I must protest how you reacted with Mr. Weasley, so I'm going to assign multiple detentions. More ...' Began the teacher.

'Professor McGonagall.' Interrupted Harry, still reading. 'You know how Ron responded and what lies he spreads. I doubt you want me to demand reparation as Lord Potter and owner of Hogwarts ?'

Minerva was silent, she knew what the young Weasley had said and the rumors he was spreading, were reason enough for Harry to feel insulted and demand repparation. He could even declare a Blood Feud on the Weasley family.

White as snow, she said: 'There is no need for this, Lord Potter. I will speak with the young Weasley.'

Before Potter could answer, the gargoyle revealed the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office. Stairs he hastened to climb after he had shut his book closed.

Barging in the office, he said: 'What do you want Dumbledore ? I have other things to do than to talk to my on probation Headmaster !'

'Hello, my boy.' Answered Dumbledore. 'This is the Auror Tonks, sent by the Minister to be your bodyguard. She says she has another topic to discuss with you. Could you tell me what this is ? And, I'd like to ask you to forgive Gryffindor and give them their name back.'

'First, I'm not your boy. You can address me as Lord Potter. And no, I will not tell you what the Auror Tonks and Lord Black will talk about. And in regards of the House of Cowards, according to the speech of Professor McGonagall for First Years, our house is our family. In your opinion, do they behave like a family ? None of them had the courage to support me, hence the name of Cowards.' Replied Harry, irritated. Then, turning to Nymphadora said : 'Follow me!' Going out under the dismayed eyes of Albus.

'Albus, how do we fix this situation ?' Asked 'Minerva, worried.

'I do not know, Minerva. I fear that with his unforgiveness, Harry becomes lost to the darkness. 'Albus said, worried.

Meanwhile, Harry led Tonks in his tent in the Chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and review please.<strong>

**I already have an idea on what will happen to Hermione, but what are your suggestions ?**

**Does anyone want to be my beta ?**


	7. Slaves & Trial

**rb2312 : Draco will react like a Gryff, acting without thinking and it might backfire on him. Some Gryffs will find a place by Harry's side (not telling who). And Dumble is indeed uspset at loosing his pets.**

**redqual3 : Sorry Hermione won't be the concubine**

**herart : No, Harry does not forgive easily, you have to earn it and anyone who tries to manipulate him will be punished.**

**Vegasman59 : Hermione did not see it as a betrayal because she thought she was protecting Harry. It was not exactly out of Love.**

**sabery : Sirius told him it was up to him to bring them back in the family, but he leans toward it and if Nym asks nicely he might do it.**

**Tismen : You are somewhat right about 'Dark Evangel's Final Task', but I did not copy it, it just inspired me for one part. I'm sorry you might stop reading if you stop reading because of some inconsistencies.**

**BMS : Harry is finally getting ahold of his potential and it will upset many people.**

**DrRaven : Hermione will stay alive for now, unless she screws up. She is property so Harry can do anything he want to her.**

**plums : Just want to say your fics are really good but yes not much did happen last chapter. The rest is somewhat ex plained here. I am not doing bashing without logic but I won't deny I like it when Harry fights back.**

**magitech : Yes I often wonder about the logic of letting raping and murdering bastards off the hook with just a slap on the wrist an a 'Don't do it again'. Hermione will reap what she sowed.**

**To everyone else I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

**Due to a review of an English reader, I need to clarify that from the first day of school to the day of the selection, everything happened like in the book, in addition of what I told.**

'Albus, how do we fix this situation ?' Asked Minerva, worried.

'I do not know, Minerva. I fear that with his unforgiveness, Harry will become lost to the darkness.' Said Albus, worried.

Meanwhile, Harry led Tonks to his tent in the Chamber.

* * *

><p>Harry was stunned.<p>

Tonks had just accepted her new 'status' and like Hermione the two of them had been surrounded by a black flash of magic that concentrated around her neck and had materialized a black silk choker with a silver-B. He realized that Hermione had become his slave, too. If it was final or related to her Oath remained to be seen.

Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair. 'What happens now ? And did you tell anyone about your new situation ?'

'No, I have not informed anyone of my new 'status', Milord. I am here as a bodyguard sent by the Auror Office, but it's up to you to decide if I still work as an Auror. It is also up to you to decide what to do with me and if you wish to reveal my new position.'

Sighing again; Harry said, sitting in a sofa, 'I will not treat you as anything other than a human being ; as long as you don't betray me, there will be no problems. If you don't behave, the punishment will fit the ... 'crime'. From what I know the slaves are not employed, but your new position will stay between us, you do not need to leave your job. In public you're my bodyguard but when we are alone you are my slave. Understood ?'

Sitting on the couch in front of him Nymphadora confirmed: "Yes my Lord, I understand. And thank you not to disclose my new position.'

Harry replied : 'No one should be discriminated for that, it's not as if you wanted to be a slave. Sirius already told me everything about you, your mother was his favorite cousin. Unpack your things in a room, you will come with me tomorrow to a meeting with the Wizengamot.'

_**-HPtuL-**_

As soon as he woke up, followed by Nymphadora, Harry walked to the table in the Great Hall where teachers took their breakfast. At the table were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime. Albus and Minerva watched him come closer with a worried look, Pomona wore a hostile expression, Aurora had a lustful look and Filius, Olympus and Igor had a puzzled look. 'Professor Dumbledore, I'm here to tell you that I am heading to Gringotts for cases involving the Houses of which I am Lord, then I'll meet you at the Ministry for the session of the Wizengamot.' Declared Harry. 'And Nymphadora will accompany me as my bodyguard.'

'Mr Potter ...' Began Dumbledore.

'It will be Lord Potter for you.' Interjected Harry.

'Lord Potter, I can not keep you here ; but I'd like you to forgive the Gryffindor.' Said the Headmaster, speaking like a Grandfather.

'Headmaster, I will not forgive any Cowards if they have not earned it. The only reason as Lord Gryffindor that I have not expelled them from MY Tower is that I prefer the quietness of the Chamber of Secrets.' Replied Harry, before leaving the Great Hall.

When he stepped out of the gates of Hogwarts, he called his House Elf : 'Dobby !'

POP

'What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?'

"Dobby, I need you to go to 12 Grimmauld Place. There you will find a man named Sirius Black ; you will tell him you are coming from me and to prepare for his trial. When I call you, bring Sirius to the door of the room where I am.' Explained Potter.

'Understood, Harry Potter Sir !'

POP

After that Harry turned to Nymphadora, who Apparated to Gringotts as he disappeared in the flames of his Phoenix. They met on the bank's steps and went inside after greeting the guards. Inside, Harry walked to a free desk and showing his rings announced: 'Lord Potter for TightPurse.' Like last time, the Goblin led Harry and Nymphadora to a conference room before leaving in search for TightPurse. 'Ah, Lord Potter; we managed to purify the ring and the list of the Peverell estate was verified. The ring was a Horcrux from Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore had transferred money from the account of Peverell to that of Potter. We continue to discover ... anomalies in the Potter and Black accounts, we will give you the list of the Potter and Black estates when everything is…cleared.' Said the old Goblin, before pushing a wooden box and a scroll to Harry.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger and read the parchment:

Lord Peverell

Vault 7:

10, 000, 000 Galleons

Peverell heirlooms : books, weapons, armor ...

Properties:

Manor Peverell - Location Unknown (see Peverell Island)

Peverell Island -Location Unknown (in movement - see Gringotts)

'This island will help me if I need to disappear. How can I access this island ?' Asked Harry.

'By decree of the first Lord Peverell to have owned the island, the way to reach it is revealed when the Heir reaches adulthood and becomes Lord Peverell. Since you are Lord Peverell but are not 17 years old, how to access it may or may not be revealed.' Replied TightPurse.

'So all I can do is wait.' Acknowledged Harry. 'I need a Goblin to evaluate the value of a carcass from a ten meters Basilik ; I will keep several liters of venom and enough skin to make a complete armor. There is also a skin of the creature but of a smaller size. I have to go to the Ministry for a session of the Wizengamot, I will return as soon as it's over to take a Goblin for the expertise.'

'I will accompany you myself, Lord Potter.' Assured TightPurse.

_**-HPtuL-**_

After that, Harry headed to the Ministry. At the entrance, Nymphadora Auror showed her badge to the guard and took Harry to the room of the Wizengamot. 'Sorry, we do not accept kids here.' Said the Auror guarding the door leading to the Wizengamot, before Harry showed him his ring of Lord Potter. 'Sorry Lord Potter ; this way.' Said the guard, letting him through.; he was about to stop Tonks when Harry pointed out that she was his body-guard.

'Sorry I was late, I had family business to settle with Gringotts and the guard held me back.' Said Harry, entering the room.

'Harry, my boy ... ' Began Fudge.

'I would prefer that you were addressing me as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.' Interjected Harry.

'Black ? Slytherin ? Can you prove it ?' Lucius Malfoy called out. Harry showed his six rings and Lucius sat, pale as death.

'The court recognizes Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, please take your place.' Dumbledore said with a troubled look. Harry walked over to the section of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses where was his chair with the seals of his Houses. 'If there's nothing urgent to add to the agenda ...' Began Dumbledore.

'I have something to add, Chief Warlock.' Said Harry.

'Very well, Lord Potter has the floor.' Sighed Albus.

'Minister Fudge.' Began Harry coldly. "I recently received a letter from my parents that made me search for answers, answers I did not get because they do not exist.'

'What do you mean Lord Potter ?' Asked Cornelius, puzzled.

'I mean the trial of Sirius Black, a trial of which there is no report. Sir, since you and your team of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes were the first to arrive, can you tell me why Black was sent to Azkaban without a trial ?' Asked Harry.

'He killed thirteen Muggles and Peter Pettigrew !' The Minister justified himself.

'And how did you come to that conclusion ?' Asked Lord Potter.

'We knew that Black was chasing Pettigrew; when my team and I arrived, we found a crater in front of Black and he was laughing. Peter was no longer there: we found of him only a finger and from the Muggles testimonies, Black had killed thirteen Muggles we have confirmed the presence of.' Continued Fudge.

'And Black's wand ? We have many magical means to check what happened, and you use that Muggles believed to see ?' Roared Harry.

'We broke Black's wand because he was dangerous and we had many witnesses.' Pressed on Fudge.

'Did Black attack you ? And did you not think that the Muggles could have been subjected to a Confundus Charm ? It would have been easier to give Black Veritaserum, or view his memory of the confrontation ?' Said Harry with contempt. 'What kind of justice is this ? You rely on rumors and hearsays when an investigation needs only cold, hard facts. I've got a memory; I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic that this memory has not been altered in any way.' Harry used a Lumos, which he intentionally overpowered, thus proving that he was telling the truth, as he pulled from his pocket a vial filled with a silvery fog. 'Chief Warlock, do bring a Pensieve verified by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to view this memory.' As Dumbledore looked about to refuse him, he added: 'Now ! Unless you have something to hide.'

'Very well.' Sighed Albus, before asking an Auror to bring a Pensieve.

'That memory is mine, it dates from the end of my Second Year and you'll see Pettigrew looks very alive for a dead man.' Pointed out Lord Potter. The memory showed everything from when Sirius and Remus forced Peter to change shape, to a confession of the rat's crimes. 'So here's the truth: Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban !'

Many cries of protest arose, demanding justice for the majority and the head of Fudge for some. Faced with outraged Lords the Minister tried to dismiss the matter but Harry said the case of Sirius Black was too important not to be considered. Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, said since Lord Potter had given his memory and his Oath, if Black came forward, he would be treated as a suspect and not a fugitive. Then he called Dobby, who brought Sirius to the door. Calmly, Sirius sat down in the chair facing the Wizengamot, and to the astonishment of many still skeptical Lords, no chains arose from the chair to restrain Black. During the interrogation that followed, it was revealed that Fudge had covered that Crouch had sent Sirius to Azkaban solely on the word of Dumbledore. Harry, given the actions of Fudge and Crouch, demanded compensation for the wrongful imprisonment from Sirius, and the resignation of Fudge and Crouch. After a short discussion, the Wizengamot decided to charge Fudge and Crouch to negotiate the compensation and used a vote of defiance against the Minister. The result was that a large majority of Lord approved the vote of no confidence, Fudge was fired and expelled from the room; Dumbledore as Chief Warlock should have been made Acting Minister, but since the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was investigating his actions in the case of Sirius Black, Amelia Bones became the Acting Minister and Tiberius Ogden Chief Warlock. Ignoring the attempts of Albus in talking to him, Harry came out of the Wizengamot with a free Sirius.

_**-HPtuL-**_

Once outside, Sirius returned to 12 Grimmauld Place with Dobby after Harry warned him that he would receive a job offer for the security of the Tournament. After he left, Harry and Nymphadora went to retrieve TightPurse at Gringotts and went to Hogwarts each in their own way. They met at the school gates, and they crossed the park and the school under interrogative looks from Hagrid who had opened, several professors and many students. Harry led TightPurse to the Chamber of Secrets where the Goblin used several magical instruments to weigh, measure and examine the different parts of the Basilisk. As soon as he had finished, he turned to Lord Potter and said, 'Lord Potter, I recorded all my measurements of the Basilik and I will send you my estimate of the value of the Basilik tomorrow, the cost of your armor and the removal of several liters of venom will be included in the estimate.' Accompanied by his Phoenix and Tonks, Harry walked TightPurse to the gates of the school. On the way back, he met Hermione who was waiting outside the bathroom where was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Sighing, he said, 'Follow me, I know what's going on.'

'It would be better for you to know because I've read all the books that could help me but I have not found anything !'Said Hermione in a bossy tone, before following Harry down the stairs leading to the Chamber of Secrets.

Once inside the tent, Harry sent Tonks to explore the tunnels. Once she disappeared with a knowing look, leaving Harry and Hermione alone; Potter said: "On your knees !'

'Who do you think you are, Harry ? That ... ' Began Hermione.

'**On your knees !**' Roared Harry.

With a yelp, Hermione fell to her knees in front of Harry. 'You think you can act like you can give me orders ? News flash, I am the Lord of six families, including Gryffindor, the owner of Hogwarts and incidentally your Master! You see, at the lake you swore on your magic to do what I wanted and this choker around your neck symbolizes your status as a Slave. Do not worry, just me and those bound to me can see it.' Then taking his hard dick out of his dress, he added: 'Now, I spent a stressful day and by talking to me like that you just volunteered yourself to be the one that will help me to vent my frustration. Now sucks !' He commanded Hermione before pressing her face against his crotch.

Hermione felt many things. Shock, in front of her new status, the attitude of Harry and the fact it is his Master; Hope that no one other than Harry would know her new position; Fright of what the future held for her and Disgust at what Harry expected of her.

Meanwhile, Harry was losing patience. Faced with the lack of reaction from Hermione, he decided to take things in hand; he forced his member into Hermione's mouth and with a bark of 'Do not bite or you'll be sorry !' and 'Breathe through the nose !', he made in and out motions in the mouth of his slave until he reached his peak. Still holding the head of an almost irresponsive Hermione, he ordered her with his member still in her mouth: 'Swallow !'

Slowly, Hermione began to swallow; until there was nothing left in her mouth.

Harry let Hermione slid to the ground and said, 'As I said to Tonks, the punishment fits the crime. So you know what to expect. 'And he went in his room to clean himself.

Meanwhile Hermione was trying to catch her breath, not only Harry had stolen her breath away with his member but when she swallowed his semen, she came with an unusual intensity. When Harry had held her head and had treated her like an object, she felt her panties moisten and her nipples harden. When he came, her panties were almost flooded; and she came as she was swallowing his seed. For her, the smell of his crotch was a smell that attracted her like honey to bees; and the taste of his semen was heavenly. She then promised herself that one way or an other she would get to taste his semen again. Without noticing it, the day before, when she was bound to Harry, magic from their connection and the one that was leaking of him turned her bossy attitude into one that was more submissive. When the magic from his sperm ran through Hermione, the magic forced Granger into a docile slave.

Lost in thought, she noticed that Harry was back in the room only when he addressed her. 'Now that you know your place, what can you tell me about what's going on in the castle ?'

'Not much, my Lord.' Replied Hermione in a submissive voice while adopting a kneeling position. 'Ron is still spreading lies, the twins are more or less neutral, but Ginny leans more on your side, the three Chasers want to meet you and the majority of the school think you cheated.'

To which he replied, pointing to a couch Hermione: 'I'll deal with Ron in time and speak to Chasers later. Does the school know that I swore an Unbreakable Vow that I have not entered my name in the tournament ?'

Hermione said: 'There is such a rumor but the teachers have not commented. Gryffindor does not want the facts that they have banned the Heir of Gryffindor, that they lost their names and that you swore an Unbreakable Vow about your entry leak out.'

Rising Harry commented: 'It's time to go to silence the gossip and remind everyone of their place. During dinner, I'll go to the Great Hall; Nymphadora and you will both accompany me. I will stay at the gates for my speech, and you two will stay out of sight behind the wall.' Once he had finished explaining what he was going to do do, he told Hermione to choose a room in the tent and that Dobby will bring her things. He said that only he could let her enter the Library and that her admission would be discussed later if she behaved properly. Nymphadora returned and announced that she had found a tunnel leading to the outside, but it was blocked by a collapse. Harry replied that he would repair the tunnel later and he would use it to see what tugged on his magic in the Forbidden Forest. Then he turned to Tonks and asked: 'Since you behaved yourself today, I may grant you a favor. What do you wish for ?'

With a slight bow, Nymphadora asked, "My lord, I wish for you to stop calling me Nymphadora; I would like if you could call me Tonks.'

'It's two requests. I'll stop calling you Nymphadora but I will not use Tonks, it will be Nym and Dora.' Replied Harry, then seeing the time added. "Now go get Hermione, it's time to go to the Great Hall.' On the way, he explained to Nym what would happen. Arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall, he opened the door of a wave of his wand.

BANG

Violently pushing the door, Harry created a bang that echoed, cutting every and all conversation.

'Hello students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang. Greetings to you too Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Cowards, formerly Gryffindor. I ... ' Greeted Harry.

'What do you mean, Potter?' Interjected Draco. 'The only coward here is you !' This was followed by murmurs of approval from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

'Oh Draco, my favorite weasel !' This provoked laughter and Draco went red with anger. 'As it is my right as the owner of Hogwarts and Lord Gryffindor I renamed the House that excluded me. And while we're at it, I should probably rename Ravenclaw and Slytherin into Idiots and Morons, since they do not show a lot of intelligence and cunning. That would be my right as Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin.'

'There is no need to do this, Lord Potter.' Replied the Headmaster.

'Ah, Albus, still on probation I see.' Then, addressing the students, added: '. Yes, I'm the one who put on probation Dumbledore, I'm also the one who sent Rogue' To this he received much applause from all Houses. 'Thank You. Dumbledore, McGonagall, please take care of Ronald Weasley before I demand reparation as Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Ravenclaw, Gryffindor-Slytherin.'

'What do you mean ...' Ron started, before being cut off by a pale McGonagall sitting next to a Dumbledore that gave Harry the look of a disappointed Grandfather.

Then Harry added: 'And before I forget; I Harry James Potter, swear on my life not having entered my name in this tournament, or have asked an older student to do so. Enjoy your meal !' He finished going towards the Chamber of Secrets. Behind him rose many cries of protest.

He had barely reached the end of the hall when he heard: 'Potter ! Lord Potter, wait !' Turning around he saw Fleur Delacour who approached him running ; thinking of an aggression, Hermione and Dora adopted a defensive position in front of Harry. Fleur, seeing the two witches' wands aimed at her, stopped and raised her hands to show that she did not mean him any harm.

'I only want to talk !' Said Delacour.

'Everything is fine girls. What do you want ?' Noting the looks of Fleur to his escort, he said: 'Let her pass. You can say everything in front of them, they can not reveal my secrets.'

'Lord Potter, I'd like you to set up a meeting between the masked man of the Quidditch World Cup and my family and if that is not possible, with you ?' Asked the Beauxbâtons Champion.

'I'll speak with my contact to see if he accepts this appointment, but I must warn you, he is a very private man, so he may not come.' Replied Harry. Before leaving followed by Hermione and Nym. When they got to the bathroom with the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, they met Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Once again, Granger and Dora, adopted a defensive position in front of Harry, before relaxing when they announced they only wanted to talk to Harry.

'What can I do for you, ladies ?' Asked Harry.

'We need to talk in private, Lord Potter.' Replied Angelina.

'This way.' He said before hissing the password. He then led the dumbfounded Chasers to his tent after sending his escort to their rooms, he guided his guests to his office which was also his bedroom.

'What you want ?' Insisted Harry.

'To talk about very private things, Lord Potter.' Said Angelina, advancing towards him with a sensual step.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**I'll be a typical male and give a Harem to Harry. Feel free to post suggestions, but please specify why and how**

**I am still looking for a beta**


	8. Concubines

**AnimeA55Kicker : Good idea, I might use it and thanks for the suggestion.**

**Guest : I already was planning for some of the girls you mentioned, but I'm still undecided for some, like, Lavender , Luna… Sorry, but unless a sudden change, Cho is out or maybe as a Slave. But, even as a male, I don't want to give him too much female Slaves.**

**sabery : McGonagall will warn Ron, but the real action will come from Harry.**

**elvander72 : Sorry for the mistakes and glad you like this fic.**

**Vegasman59 : Sorry if you find it a bit much, but it was to put Hermione in her place.**

**Reader of Harry Potter : Luna will have her part but how much I am not sure.**

**daithi4377 : Dumbledore is a bit slow, Snape a git and most of the professors blind fools. He might reveal secrets but only if he has something to gain from it.**

** 09 : Susan is already in, for Luna not so sure.**

**sanbeegoldiewhitey : It's not really smut but if my story is deleted I will repost it while readapting it.**

**The Dark Dragen : Already answered in a message, but still a pleasure.**

**Misrel : Sorry if you don't like it, but Harry will not be in a relationship with Hermione, she is a Slave so she will follow Harry but not be with him.**

**To everyone else I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

'We need to talk in private, Lord Potter.' Replied Angelina.

'This way.' He said before hissing the password. He then led the dumbfounded Chasers to his tent after sending his escort to their rooms; he guided his guests to his office which was also his bedroom.

'What you want ?' Insisted Harry.

'To talk about very private things, Lord Potter.' Said Angelina, advancing towards him with a sensual step.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up surrounded by three naked female bodies.<p>

Angelina, Alicia and Katie had a sated expression. All three of them wore around their neck a golden silk choker with a red P.

As he went down the stairs toward the Chamber of Secrets, Katie, unseen from all, slipped him a message explaining the reason for their visit and what was Angelina plan. Under the guise of wanting to talk, Angelina with the help of Alicia and Katie would manipulate him with sex. Katie, in her message, said she warned him because she had real feelings for him; and she suggested that he answer to this attempt at manipulation by making them slaves, concubines or by threatening to accuse them of Line Theft, which would send them to Azkaban or would make them slaves for sale. She assured that no matter what he chose, she would not resist and would support his decision but asked him not to send them to Azkaban.

When they went into Harry's bedroom, he knew what he would do but was waiting for Angelina to make the first move. He did not wait long because Johnson approached him with a sensual step and began to slowly remove her clothes while teasing him. When Katie came up with Alicia to imitate Angelina, Harry told her in a whisper that he had understood everything and knew what to do. What came was lost in a steamy romp filled with sweaty body reaching their peak again and again until they collapsed from exhaustion.

During their romp, Harry told Angelina that he knew what they were trying to do and that he would make her a sex toy devoted to his pleasure or send to Azkaban. When she heard that Johnson struggled to break free from the grip of Harry and escape, but he firmly restrained her and made her his sex slave as he came in her; Alicia frightened by Harry's show of force let him bind her without resistance. When he turned to Katie she could see his hesitation in his eyes and swore without waiting an Unbreakable Vow to do what he wanted and satisfy him by all possible means. Accepting their new position, Angelina and Alicia joined Katie to please Harry till exhaustion.

_**-HPtuL-**_

Waking up, Harry extracted himself from the pile of naked bodies without waking anyone and put on Muggle clothes then he sat down in a sofa to think and plan his next move. A few minutes later he was interrupted by Katie, who like him was dressed Muggle clothes rather daring. 'Is My Lord feeling troubled ? Maybe I can ease his mind ?' Asked Bell, snuggling against him in a sensual way.

'Why ?' Asked Harry after several minutes while hugging her to him.

'Why what ? You have to be more precise Harry.' Whispered Katie, her warm breath in Harry's ear.

'Why did you warn me ? Why did you bind yourself to me when I could ...' Asked Potter.

'Give me more ?' Interrupted Katie. 'Thank you, but my place is at your side. I did not lie in my message, I really have feelings for you, since you joined the team I watched you endure everything that happened to you in school and during the matches and get stronger because of it, that's how I developed a growing affection for you. When Angelina spoke about her idea, I saw this as my chance to become closer to you, and I took it.'

'I wondered the same things and now I know.' Interjected Angelina from the doorway with Alicia, both dressed in a rather risqué fashion.

'I am ..' Began Katie, turning to the two Chasers.

'No need to try and justify yourself, with Harry as Master I would say we ended pretty well.' Cut Alicia.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared, driven by the curiosity from hearing many voices: 'Three more, Master ? Are you about to build a Harem ?'

'Angelina and Alicia tried to manipulate me and Katie is a special case. But, being a man with a healthy libido, I would not say no to a Harem.' Harry replied, then added for the Chasers : 'As I told Hermione, any punishment will fit the 'crime'.'

After that, Harry walked to the tunnel that Tonks had told him would lead outside ; as he left the tent, a conversation between girls began. When he reached the crumbling, he changed in his Wolf Animagus form and jumped into a shadow to emerge on the other side of the obstacle. Still in his Wolf form, he went up the tunnel till it exited in the Forbidden Forest where he picked up several scents: canine, equine and arachnid. While searching for the origin of the pull on his magic, he met several Acromentulas he killed; still in search of what was pulling on his magic, he reached a clearing where two Wolves. By their smells, he realized that they were both female and fire and ice elementary Wolves, two types of Wolves that attacked each other on sight, but from how they played together he guessed they were siblings or packmates. When he entered the clearing both Wolves, getting his scent, separated and turned to him and growled, baring their teeth. Ignoring the warning not to approach, Harry walked towards the Wolves. When he was 10 meters from the two Wolves he saw a spear of ice materialize and rush towards him; to protect himself, he created a shadow wall, oriented so as to direct the spear on the side. As he lowered his wall, he saw that Fire was gone; only Ice was facing him and was preparing a new attack. Seeing the new attack, looking like a blizzard, coming towards him, he jumped into a shadow to reappear on the edge of the clearing, behind Ice. He tried to find the Fire, but her scent revealed that she had already left and was far away. A spear of ice hit the tree in front of him pulling him out of his thoughts and forced him to focus on Ice and to forget Fire which because its element was more attractive and looked younger.

_**-HPtuL-**_

Meanwhile in the office of Professor McGonagall, Ronald Weasley was complaining about his ex-best friend. 'Professor McGonagall, you must stop Harry before he becomes a Dark Lord ! He lost his mind, I ... '

'Silence Mr Weasley !' Cut McGonagall exasperated. 'I have not called you here to listen to you spouting nonsense ! You are there for me to try and make you understand in what position you are ! Primo: Lord Gryffindor was within his right to rename your House. Secondo: Since he is the Lord of three Houses of Hogwarts, he is the owner of Hogwarts. This means that he can expel whoever he wants in this school, as he demonstrated with Professor Snape ! And ...'

'But Snape was a bastard and a Death Eater ! Harry is still my friend and a Gryffindor, he would not do this to me !' Argued Ron.

'Mr Weasley, it was you who leaded the vote to banish Lord Potter, I hardly believe he considers you a friend and thanks to you he is no longer a Gryffindor.' Yelled Minerva getting more and more upset. 'Mr Weasley, as Lord has the right to challenge you to a duel; the term to the end of the duel would be Lord Potter choosing since he is the one you insulted.'

'I never insulted Harry ! I ...' Tried Ron.

'Silence Mr Weasley !' Interrupted Minerva. 'I do not have time to listen to you spouting nonsense ! This duel, which Lord Potter is sure to win, could end in your death, your expulsion ... So, you will immediately stop these rumors about Lord Potter ! And to make sure you understand, every time you break this rule, you will lose 50 points and have a week of detention with Mr. Filch ! Now get out !' While Ron went out was furious of the injustice done to him, Minerva sighed exasperated. Why did Dumbledore absolutely want Lord Potter to go back to being a Gryffindor and friend with the young Weasley ?

_**-HPtuL-**_

Several hours later, Harry entered the tunnel leading to the Chamber of Secrets both satisfied and frustrated. Satisfied because he had managed to capture and dominate Ice; frustrated because he had not found the origin of the pull on his magic and Fire had escaped. Since today was a Sunday and it was not over, he decided he would send Hermione and the Chasers back to their tower to act as his ears on the inside and spend the rest of the day training. Tomorrow he would go see Dumbledore to tell him that he would follow classes with the former Gryffindors and nothing else. When he entered his tent, he noticed that all girls were sitting on the couches and drinking, water for Hermione, Butterbeer for Chasers and Firewhisky to Tonks.

'Oh, Harry !' Said Nym when she noticed that Harry had returned. 'We were talking about this idea of Harem and there are some girls you have to consider.'

'OK.' Potter replied, sitting down in a chair and taking a bottle of Butterbeer, he began to drink, adding: 'You are all bound to me, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't call me Master, but I expect that here or when we're alone for you to keep your place. Before you say anything, everyone is to return to their tower and acts as usual, except Dora that stay with me.' Then added, while leaning forward in his chair. 'So what did you say about the Harem ?'

It was Hermione who answered : 'The girls we will mention are those that offer benefits such as cash, or they have family members in positions of influence ... Susan Bones, she is the Heiress of House Bones, a Most Ancient and Most Noble House and her Aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the House Greengrass, an old family which is from Denmark, so it is neither Ancient nor Noble in Britain; this family is neutral, it is not part of the Death Eaters or following Dumbledore. And the Patil sisters, Heiresses of a family from India that is very involved in international trade, such as the Greengrass family, House Patil is neither Ancient nor Noble, although it is part of the nobility in India .'

Nym added: 'And we must add to this the girls you choose.'

'I will think of what you said, but now you must all go back to your dorm.' Harry replied. 'And do not reveal to anyone your new status.'

After that Hermione, Katie, Alicia and Angelina took their things before being escorted by Harry to Myrtle's bathroom. When he returned, he finished his Butterbeer then Eolia appeared before him and he sighed: 'You're here to tell me you're leaving because you disapprove of my actions these last few days ?'

Posing on the sofa in front of Harry, the Phoenix said: _'I will not leave you for that, you can act as you want, I'll stay by your side to help you. I am a creature of balance; I have no allegiance to either the Dark or the Light. Magic has bound us for a reason, I hope you will show balance you too, but I will follow you, and only you, no matter what path you choose.'_

When he finished drinking his Butterbeer, Potter walked to the library of his tent where he began to read several books on Parselmouths, the fire and shadow elementals. After that, he went to train his skills with Tonks in the Chamber of Secrets. 'Do you know if there are other rooms in the Chamber ?' Asked Harry as he dodged a Stunner.

'While you were 'punishing' Hermione and I was exploring the corridors of the Chamber of Secrets, I found several doors that seemed closed with Parseltongue passwords.' Replied Dora while throwing a chain of Spells intended to immobilize Potter.

'I will open them later. But first I have to take care of Dumbledore, the school and the Tournament.' Harry replied, using the shadows of the House to restrain Nym. 'And I won.'

'Yes, indeed.' Said Dora with a small smile. 'You want to busy yourself by taking care of your little Metamorphmagus tonight ?' She added while turning into Lily Potter. 'Or fucking your Mum ?' Then taking the appearance of Narcissa Malfoy. 'By punishing the mother of Draco and the wife of a Death Eater ?' Then by turning into Fleur Delacour. 'Dominating a haughty Veela ?'

'If I plan to take care of you, you won't know it. And you do not have to turn you into anyone to please me. 'He said by releasing and using a shadow to lightly slap the buttocks of Dora.

'Oh, my Lord is bold! "Cooed Dora, making her breasts and buttocks grow until the tissue begins to emit light creaking noises.

'Stop !' Harry stopped her. 'Calm down Dora !' Before returning to the Library where he continued to read the same books and even browssed some books on Spells to use during sex. That night he went to bed alone, but when he went his room he passed that of Dora where he heard slight moans. As he was listening, he heard the words Master Harry, faster, stronger; there was no doubt that his little Nym was dreaming of him. With a smirk and knowing that Nym would soon be begging to be his; he went to bed.

_**-HPtuL-**_

During breakfast, Harry approached the teachers table followed Nym and Eolia on his shoulder. 'Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I want to talk in private. "Harry said.

'Of course, my boy, we will talk at the end of breakfast.' Dumbledore answered with his Grandfather's voice.

'This is for you Lord Potter; and NOW, unless I have to ask Hogwarts to send you to a room where we would be alone ?' Asked Harry.

'There is no need to do this, Lord Potter. We will follow you. 'Interjected McGonagall, getting up.

Harry led them in a room, at the entrance of which he told Nymphadora to guard the door, and to let no one disturb them. Then he turned to the teachers and saw that Dumbledore had conjured a chair while McGonagall remained standing.

'Lord Potter let me express how disappointed I am by your behavior. Also, I'd like you to let Severus come back, I'm sure he understood his errors. And I'd like to know where does this Phoenix come from.' Said Dumbledore, acting like a disappointed Grandfather.

'In the order in which you asked, I do not care whether you're disappointed, Snivellus will not lay a single foot in this school as I long as I live, and it's not your business. I am here to inform you that I will follow the Gryffindor courses and nothing more, and I would like to know who is the new Head of Slytherin House ?' Retorted Harry.

'I ...' Began Dumbledore.

'We take note of your decision, Lord Potter. The Headmaster has not yet chosen a replacement for Professor Snape yet, replacement that you will have to approve.' Interrupted McGonagall.

After that, Harry left the room and saw Susan Bones in a heated discussion with Nym. Susan wanted to talk to Harry, to which Dora replied that Lord Potter was talking with Dumbledore and McGonagall and did not want to be disturbed. As soon as Harry through the door, Susan hailed him: 'Potter ! Lord Potter !'

'What do you want Susan?' He asked you, watching Susan with a careful eye.

'Can we talk privately, please ?' She asked, sounding almost pleading.

'All right, grabs the tail of my Phoenix; Dora you too !' Said Harry, before asking Eolia to take them to his tent. They appeared in his tent in silver flames. Upon arrival, Harry settled into a sofa and proposed to Susan a drink. Like Harry, she chooses a Butterbeer. "So what can I do for you ?' Did he insist as Nym brought Butterbeer for all three of them, and settled next to her Master. Noticing the inquisitive eyes of Susan on her bodyguard, he sighed : 'As I said before, you can say everything ; Tonks can not reveal my secrets.'

'Is she ...' Began Susan.

'My personal bodyguard ? Yes.' Interrupted Harry.

'If you say it, I will believe you. I am here for two things: First, to apologize for not having believed you when you said that you had not entered your name, the majority of students from Hufflepuff still supports Cedric, but since they have heard your oath, they do not think that you cheated. Then, I want you to know that Sirius Black has often gone to see my Aunt, and I'd like to know what you think of it.' Said Susan.

'Your excuses are accepted, and no I did not know about Sirius and Amelia. But he told me he was very fond of your Aunt. Tell me why you think that I would know ?' Asked Harry.

'I would not want everyone to think that Sirius is free because he is a friend of my Aunt, Amelia would be fired if she was suspected of biased judgments. The Ministry would not wait for a proof, he would jump at the chance to fire a Head of Magical Law Enforcement that cannot be bribed. And she asked me what I thought of you; at that time I thought you cheated. Now that I know this is not the case, I would like the opportunity to get to know you.' Explained Bones.

'I will call Sirius to see what he is doing with Amelia. And if you want we can meet again for a date in Hogsmeade ? Tried Harry.

'I would appreciate.' Confirmed Susan.

When they finished their Butterbeer, Harry walked Susan outside. Upon his return, Dora wore a little smile: 'Another one, my Lord ?'

'Maybe, maybe not. But in the meantime I need to talk to Sirius.' Said Harry before picking a mirror connected to that of his Godfather. 'Sirius!' Several minutes later the face of Sirius appeared in the mirror.

'What is it, Harry ?' Asked Black.

'I want to talk to you about Amelia Bones, why and do you take this seriously ? Do not even try the joke Sirius / serious on me, or I will turn you into Padfoot and leave you in a kennel. And I would like to hire you as the head of security for the Tournament.' Replied Harry.

'Okay killjoy, I visit quite often in Amelia because as you know we were engaged, it may be that there are still some feelings and yes I'm serious. Yes, I'll accept the post of Head of Security, Hogwarts will be very interesting this year.' Replied Sirius. 'Put it on paper, to make it official and I'm coming.'

'Do you know where Remus is ?' Asked Potter.

'Not really.' Replied Padfoot. 'I met him shortly after my escape; he tried to explain that everything Dumbledore did was for the good of the Wizarding World. When he realized that I refused to blindly follow Albus, he began to distance himself and I have not heard from him since shortly before the Quidditch World Cup.'

'If he wants to talk to you, he will pass through Dumbledore. I will contact you later.' Said Harry before ending the connexion. Then he called for Dobby to bring food for Nym and himself; they shared the meal and Harry went to class. As he headed to outside he heard the groans of Dora, knowing what she was thinking of, he went to his classes with a satisfied smile after reminding her of her duty.

_**-HPtuL-**_

Harry was taking his lunch by the lake with Nymphadora and Hermione. As they finished their meal, he received a letter from Gringotts; as he read the letter, the eyes of the young Lord widened in surprise. What was said could be summarized by 'come quickly'. Setting his meal aside, he got up and followed by his bodyguard returned to the school where he headed the staff table where McGonagall was eating her lunch. 'Professor McGonagall, I will not be able to classes attend during the day; I have to go quickly to Gringotts.'

Professor sighed: 'I can not keep you here Lord Potter. But when you come back I would like to talk to you. '

Having informed the professor of his departure, he called Eolia, then Nym and her Lord disappeared into her silver flames under the worried look of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and review please.<strong>

**I am still taking suggestions for the Harem.**

**I am still looking for a beta.**


	9. Gringotts' call & Rescue

**Yuki No Sabaku :Luna might indded be in the Harem. At first I was weirded out by this pairing and now I find those against this pairing to be weirdo. No thid fic will not be pure smut it will only be used as complement. Neville's fate is still in the balance.**

**Avas1Fan0033 : Hermione's fate is still in balance.**

**There was a slight change in the accounts of Chapter 5, the Potter account hold 20 and not 200 million Galleons.**

**For all others I appreciate your support and thank you.**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Inspiration: The Dark Dragen**

The Professor sighed: 'I can not keep you here Lord Potter. But when you come back I would like to talk to you.'

Having informed the Professor of his departure, he called for Eolia, and with Nym they disappeared into her silver flames under the worried look of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora and Harry arrived on the steps of Gringotts with Eolia. Given the urgency of the letter, the young Lord followed by his bodyguard quickly entered the bank, saluting the guards in the process. Barely had he entered that a Goblin rushed to meet him and directed him to a private conference room. There he found three Goblins at the table of which was the Potter Account Manager TightPurse and a squad of Goblins Warriors. The oldest Goblin seated in the center of the three asked him to sit down so he could start. Once Harry had settled into his chair with Nym who remained standing behind him, the Goblin began: 'Lord Potter, I am the High King Ragnok; to my right is BlackBlade, the Account Manager of the Black estate; and on my left, is the Account Manager of the Potter estate TightPurse, I believe you've already met him.'<p>

'Greetings High King Ragnok, Account Manager BlackBlade and Account Manager TightPurse.' Saluted Harry. 'Your letter suggested it was urgent, why have you called me ?'

'Lord Potter.' Began Ragnok. 'We have cleared the Potter and Black accounts of any and all anomalies. First, the Potter account : Dumbledore using his role as magical guardian made numerous transfers that we consider theft since he was not your real magical guardian, this position belonged to Sirius Black. Since the 1st of November 1981, there has been a monthly deposit of 200 Galleons on an account belonging to a Vernon Dursley. There was an annual transfer of 20000 galleons to an account in the name of the Order of the Phoenix. He also transferred many sums to the Weasley family, 1000 Galleons in 82 and 83; 2000 in 84, 85 and 86; 3000 in 87 and 88; 4000 in 89, 90 and 91; 5000 in 92, 93 and 94; this has largely been used for the Weasley children education. There were withdrawals made by one Molly Weasley and it amounts to nearly 75,000 Galleons, a small portion of that money was used for your school supplies. It is a drop in the ocean of what you have, but it is considered theft and we would like to know how you want us to proceed.'

'The list of Potter and Black estates:

_Lord Potter_

Vault 20: Family vault contains the legacy Potter: weapons, armor, books ...

Vault 21: Safe, contains 115, 002, 964 Galleons

Vault 687: Account for the Heir Potter 100, 000 Galleons (replenished each month)

Properties:

Summer House (destroyed)

Potter Manor - under the Fidelius Charm

Apartment in Paris, France

Shares in business:

10% - The Daily Prophet

10% - of Quidditch Accessories Store

15% - Zonko

20% - The Three Broomsticks

_Lord Black_

Vault 15: Family vault, contains the Black heritage: weapons, armor, books ...

Vault 16 : Safe, contains 36, 786, 003 Galleons

Vault 711: Private Account of Sirius Black

Properties:

Black Island - Accessible only to Black- under the Fidelius Charm

Black Manor – on Black Island - under the Fidelius Charm

Shares in business:

10% - The Daily Prophet

20% - Zonko

30% Borgin and Burkes

'All that is listed does not include the stolen money and interests. And the carcass of the Basilisk was estimated at 500, 000 Galleons, the cost of the team of Goblins who will handle the carcass of the Basilisk is included. They can get to work as soon as you want.' Added Ragnok.

'I will speak to the relevant parties today or tomorrow, and I will send you my instructions by owl.' Replied Harry. 'Your team can get to Hogwarts as soon as this meeting end, I will join them there.'

'Well, if you have nothing to add, this meeting is over.' Said Ragnok.

'In fact, if I almost forgot; the money paid to the Dursleys, I want it back. I need a list of people who can access my coffers. And are there any contracts that I should be made aware of ?' Asked Harry.

It was BlackBlade who replied: 'Only Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange Black can access the account, they are the only ones that you are related to by blood. The allowance of Narcissa and Bellatrix is of 1,000 Galleons a month.'

'And what of Lucius and Draco ?' Asked Lord Potter.

'Lucius Malfoy is Lord Malfoy, so he can use the allowance of Narcissa as he sees fit. Drago is the son of Lucius but not to Narcissa; a little known fact is that Lucius to 'preserve the purity of the Malfoys' impregnated his sister with Draco. His sister, Lucretia, died during the birth of Draco. Regarding the contracts of Blacks, there are two marriage contracts for Narcissa and Bellatrix. You can void them, the dowry of two marriages will be returned and Narcissa and Bellatrix will become both Blacks. You will then have the opportunity to let them back in the Black House or banish them. Speaking of banishing, Walburga Black, the Mother of Sirius Black banished her niece Andromeda; if you let her back into the Black House, she will be entitled to a dowry and her daughter, your bodyguard will become a Black.' Explained BlackBlade.

'I will meet Narcissa and Andromeda, and then I'll tell you what I plan to do.' Said Harry

The rest of the meeting was filled with papers to sign about how Harry wanted Goblins to manage his business shares. Then the meeting ended, Harry and the Goblins parted and he left with Nym and the team which will take care of the carcass of the Basilisk.

Once outside, Dora pointed out: 'You are awfully calm, my Lord.'

'I am far from being calm, I am furious and Dumbledore will soon realize how much.' Retorted Harry. Then Eolia brought them him, Dora and the Goblins in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry led them to the carcass of the basilisk and the skin, and told them to get to work and wait for him to go back. Once this was done, he left the Chamber of Secrets with Nym and Eolia, and said to Hogwarts' Hogwarts, go into full lockdown please. No one is to go in or out without my permission 'Then he walked to Dumbledore's office.; the gargoyle at the entrance let him pass without Harry having need of the password. He burst into Dumbledore's office, who was meeting with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout.

'Ah, Harry, my boy ...' Began the Headmaster.

'It is Lord Potter for you Dumbledore.' Cut Harry. 'Now let's talk about the money you stole from me, in addition to letting Sirius be sent to Azkaban. The money given to the Dursleys will be recovered, but I wonder: what is the Order of the Phoenix ?'

'It is an organization designed to fight Voldemort.' Replied Albus calmly, while his colleagues looked at him horrified.

'A noble goal.' Harry conceded. 'Can you tell me why Voldemort killed my family and is pursuing me ?'

'I can not tell you my boy, you're too young for that burden.' Answered Dumbledore.

'For the last time it is Lord Potter, or I will file a complaint to the Ministry to investigate your lack of decorum.' Threatened Potter. 'And that is too bad for you because I already know why Voldemort wants me dead, and you just lost the money given to the Order of the Phoenix. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..._ And you just make him angry. All such transfers are considered theft by Goblins and they will take down to the last Knut from your Vaults to rectify the situation.'

'But Lord Potter, the Order of the Phoenix needs this money for the Greater Good and to fight Voldemort.' Insisted Dumbledore in a pleading voice.

'I do not care, Voldemort can do what he wants with the United Kingdom, it does not concern me, and I have the means to hide.' Revealed Harry before leaving. Behind him arose many cries of protest.

_**-HPtuL-**_

As Harry was leaving, Dumbledore saw his plans fall apart around him. His instruments had told him that Harry had freed himself from his Blocks and the Horcrux. Then, by becoming Lord Potter he was able to become Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Thus becoming an adult and depriving him of his power as magical guardian. He would no longer be able to force him to return to the Dursleys. He became Lord Hogwarts and had used his authority to ban Snape from the school. He needed his spy, dammit ! Upon Voldemort return, Snape would have returned to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and would have spied on them for him. In addition, he was a master Legilimens and often probed the minds of students, allowing the Headmaster to know everything of importance; he also had his own talent as Legilimens as well as the ghosts and paintings for this. Now since Harry commanded ghosts and portraits, he had removed these valuable assets from his grip. All because of a simple error. Something had happened during the summer holidays, and Harry no longer followed the path traced by Dumbledore. And the worst was that Harry knew the Prophecy ! As he prepared to dismiss his colleagues so that he could think of a plan to regain control of Harry, he noticed the glare of Minerva and the questioning eyes of Filius and Pomona.

'Minerva, I ... ' Tried Albus.

'Shut up, Headmaster !' Cut him McGonagall. 'Earlier this year Lord Potter told me of you as a manipulator, I thought you were acting for his own good, but it turned out later that you had sent Sirius, the only family of Lord Potter to Azkaban. And now it turns out that you are a thief ! Listen to me carefully Headmaster, if I find that you are playing your games with a student I'll make sure Lord Hogwarts banish you from this school !' She finished with a furious voice, before going out accompanied by the other Head of House.

_**-HPtuL-**_

When he reached the Chamber of Secrets, still furious, Harry saw that the Goblins were still hard at work so he went into his tent to find something to busy him. As Nym began to tease him; Eolia, as if she knew what was going to happen disappeared in silver flames, saying she was going for a fly. As Dora teased him more and more, Harry snapped; throwing her on the bed in his room and tearing off all her clothes, to the delight of Tonks. Then he used her in all sexually imaginable way. Nymphadora, delighted by the powerful thrusts of Harry took the appearance of many women: Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones ... At each of her change she encouraged Harry to become more aggressive. Several hours later we find Harry dressing himself after coming out of the shower while Nym laid unconscious on the bed cum leaking on her legs.

Suddenly a Goblin entered the tent and said, 'Lord Potter we're done with the different parts of the Basilik; we are waiting for you to leave. Is there any further instructions ?'

'I'll accompany you to the exit; please tell Ragnok to retrieve the stolen funds from the Order of the Phoenix and send me the papers to void the marriages of Bellatrix and Narcissa and to reintgrate Andromeda into the Black House.' Replied Harry, before coming out with the Goblin and leading the team to the exit. As he watched the Goblins disappear with a Portkey, he decided that some flying as a Falcon would relax him. Half an hour later we find him flying around Hogwarts hovering and running many dive as if he was hunting. All this with such a grace that anyone watching would have thought of an aerial ballet. During his flight, he remembered that he had letters to send quickly; he spotted the Owlery where he went to land. His appearance in the form of a Falcon frightened many owls and some fled to escape this predator. When he reached the ground, he changed in his human form; as soon as the change was completed Hedwig landed on his shoulder firmly biting his ear. 'I know Hedwig, I did not come visit you in a long time and I apologize. I've got two letters: one for Narcissa Malfoy and the other for Andromeda Tonks. You up to it ?' To which Hedwig replied by slapping his with his wing as if to say' What a question. Of course I can do it !'. 'OK, OK, do not get upset, I was just checking ! You know what ? When you come back you will be entitled to a full plate of bacon as a reward.' Said Harry attaching the two scrolls to Hedwig's leg. 'All right, you can go !' Hedwig flew into the air, leaving long scratches in Harry's clothes. 'I deserved it.' He said by looking at his clothes and putting an end to the bleeding from his ear, where Hedwig had bitten him, with a minor healing Spell.

_**-HPtuL-**_

The next morning found Harry coming towards the table of Cowards when all the students and teachers were eating; he told the Weasley Twins, 'I need to see your father, tell him that Lord Potter wants to see Lord Weasley after disconcerting news from Gringotts.'

'Of course Lord Potter ...'

'... we will inform Lord Weasley ...'

. '... that you want to meet him.' Replied the Twins adding:

'We want to say ...'

'... we are sorry ... '

'... for the behavior of Ron ...'

'... And to not have... '

'... expressed our support. '

Further away on the banks of the table, Ron was eating his breakfast in his usual way, having seen Harry said: 'Harry, you're here to rejoin Gryffindor ? I always knew that my best friend had been drugged by one of those slimy Slytherin, otherwise you would never have said you were ready to become one of their friend ! My best mate would never say that !' Ron words caught the attention of students from all Houses.

'To become a Gryffindor ? Drugged by the Slytherins ? Best mate ?' Hissed Harry incredulously. 'The Gryffindor House banished me and does not exist any more, there is only the House of Cowards and I have no desire to become a Coward; Slytherins except Malfoy and his gorillas have not caused me harm for that case; and I find it strange that my best mate has spread rumors that I was becoming a Dark Lord and all kinds of lies. So you can consider yourself relieved from the position of best friend.' Did he say before heading towards his Transfiguration class.

As soon as he arrived, McGonagall admitted him in after asking other students to wait. 'Lord Potter, I want you to know that I do not approve of the actions of the Headmaster. I warned Albus that any suspicious act on his part would be reported to you. I want to make amends and assure you of my support. '

'Why are you telling me this now Professor ?' Asked Harry curiously.

'I thought Dumbledore was a good man but I discovered that he was a manipulator and thief. I can not trust him in the light of his acts.' Replied Minerva. Then she opened the door to allow the students waiting outside to get in and she began the class when all students were seated.

The week passed in the same way: Professors Flitwick and Sprout apologized to Harry and assured him of their support as did the Professors Babbling, Sinistra and Vector. He also received a response from Arthur Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks; Arthur would come to Hogwarts in the weekend to meet him while Narcissa and Andromeda would meet him at Black Manor when he will summon them. He also sent a letter to Sirius with a formal request to become the head of security of the Tournament.

_**-HPtuL-**_

On Friday night, we find Daphne Greengrass and his sister Astoria in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Around them echoed the Forest noises: creaking branches, wind in the trees, howling werewolf ... 'Are you sure of it Daphne ?' Asked Astoria.

"Yes I am sure; I felt the magic of Shadow, because of hi mark on me in school: he is a student. And his magic is in the Forbidden Forest.' Replied Daphne.

_Petrificatus Totalus_

Astoria and Daphne taken by surprise were hit by the Full Body-Bind Curse; which stuck their arms along their bodies and paralyzed their legs, which made them fall. From the shadows surrounding the clearing came out Adrian Pucey Terence Higgs, Graham Montague and Theodore Nott with their wands aimed at the Greengrass sisters. 'Well, well, look who's out in the Forbidden Forest by night.' Said Adrian, looking with a lustful eye at the two girls who were struggling on the ground.

Theodore grabbed Daphne by the jaw, immobilizing her head and said: 'Draco sent us to take you back to the common room where he will be able to teach you a lesson. But there has been a slight change of plan: we followed you here so nobody would bother us as we teach you a lesson.' His only response was a spit of Daphne which he slapped..

'What a bitch !' He said while stumbling back. 'Wait a minute and you will scream my name !'

'Do not worry.' Said Terence removing his clothes. 'I'll tame the Ice Queen then she's all yours'

BANG - BANG

While Terence approached Daphne and Adrian Astoria their heads exploded in a geyser of blood; while Terence and Theodore were looking for the cause of that noise, a figure stepped out from behind a tree and planted a dagger in the chest of Terence who was the closest one; Theodore saw his three dead comrades and ran to make an escape, he had barely made a few steps that he felt a severe pain in his arm: the dagger that had killed Terence was in his arm. Seeing his unarmed opponent he tried to seize the dagger but he had just touched the handle of the weapon that his hand felt a strong burning sensation; understanding the dagger was blood-tied to a specific carrier and fearing that his attacker had others he began to run. The branches of the trees slapped him, thorns scratched him and roots made him stumble but he continued to run. Blood flowed from the scratches on his arms and legs but he was still running. He heard behind him the howl of a Wolf hunting and continued to run, panicked. Then he saw the lights of Hogwarts beyond the edge of the Forest ten meters away, he felt something jump on his back throwing him to the ground. Turning around he saw a large black Wolf growling and baring his teeth; he tried to get up to run away but the Wolf jumped on him and attacked him. The last thing Theodore ever saw was the jaws of a Wolf before passing out in pain.

_**-HPtuL-**_

As he broke the neck of Nott, Harry was satisfied.

He was again looking for the origin of the pull on his magic, as an added safety he put on his jacket in Basilic skin and his holster with his Beretta. He had just activated his night vision because of the night when he heard the voices. Curious he approached and saw a sight that awoke the protective instincts of his Wolf and his unknown Animagus. The Greengrass sisters were on the ground surrounded by students from Slytherin judging by their colors, ready to rape them. He took out his Beretta and took his time to align the two most urgent threats. With two squeezes from his finger he eliminated his targets by shooting them in the head. While the two other Slytherins were looking from where the danger was coming he dropped his Beretta to the ground and pulled out the Black Dagger he always kept in his boot. Hiding behind a tree he waited until one of his target came in range; when one of them came close enough he dashed out of the shadows hiding him and stabbed his Black Dagger in the chest of his enemy while he held him in a choke hold. Leaving nothing to chance he twisted his spine like his instructor from the SAS had taught him, and at the same time threw his Dagger towards the Slytherin that was fleeing; seeing that his Dagger had only hit his arm and that he was still running away, Harry swore before taking his Animagus form of a Wolf. Ignoring the gasps of surprise from the sisters, he let out a howl of hunting and followed the hunting instincts of his Wolf. He followed his prey until he was exhausted and wounded from his escape, and he then attacked when he relaxed feeling safe. Recognizing his prey as the one that struck the eldest daughter down, he decided to give him a painful death. He finally killed him by breaking his neck

As he quietly returned to the Greengrass sisters, he felt two familiar smells: Ice and Fire. Gradually, as he approached the two sisters the smells were getting stronger. When he entered the clearing he realied that Daphne was Ice and Astoria Fire; he went to lick the struggling Daphne face to make her understand that all was well. Suddenly Wolf instinct to add a new member to his pack pushed him to approach Astoria which continued to struggle; 'Leave her alone Shadow! "Shouted Ice, irritated by the interruption his Wolf addressed a growl to Ice for her to keep quiet. The closer he got the more Fire struggled; when he reached her he gave a warning growl and Fire stopped. Softly and gently he began to lick the face and the neck of the one who would soon become a new member of his pack; when he felt her relax he bit gently but firmly at the base of her neck to mark her as his own like his sister.

Once this was made Harry regained control and resumed his human form but kept a shadow mask to hide his identity. Before doing anything he went to retrieve his Beretta, while he was out of sight he let the mask dissipate and put his balaclava on. When he returned he destroyed the bodies of the dead by using his Fire powers; then he released the two witches from the Full Body-Bind Curses that restrained them. Astoria took refuge in Daphne's arms, weeping, the eldest healed her injury with a minor healing Spell but it left a mark showing that Astoria was a part of his pack. Daphne turned to Harry with an accusing look that turned into surprise when she recognized their savior of the World Cup.

'Do not stand there, Malfoy gorillas could come and see what is taking so long. I can take you to a place where he can not find you, your things will follow, but you must decide now !' Said Harry with an urgent tone.

Daphne knew she could only follow him if she wanted to protect Astoria Malfoy. 'We will follow you.' She said supporting his sister.

Harry rushed to help her carry her sister, but when his help was rejected he went to get his Black Dagger on the body of Nott, next to which he drew the mark of the Dark Lord on a tree, before leading the two sisters to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. As she entered the room, the tired mind of Daphne recorded that he was a Parseltongue, and he guided them to a tent where she saw the Auror escorting Potter and the coat of arms of the House Potter. Her mind was too clouded by fatigue to connect all this while she and Astoria entered a room and fell asleep in the same bed nothing breaking them apart.

Harry knew that by letting Daphne and Astoria come here they would discover his true identity. But damn it they were a part of his pack and were in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review.<strong>


End file.
